Ryuumaru of the Dojutsu Eyes
by gyuki8
Summary: Ryuumaru wants to become a guardian, who are the protectors of peace for the world. To pass the test, he must survive at Yokai Academy for his 1st year. Watch him as he becomes a guardian and embarks on his adventures. Disclaimer: we'll be mixing more than 2 series. We'll mix naruto, rosario vampire, samurai 7, fma, sekirei, mario, sonic, final fantasy, kingdom hearts, among others
1. Character Bios

**Okay, readers, this is just the character bios for me and my friends who will be taking part in this fanfic. I should also list all the series/titles we'll be using in this. We'll be using Naruto (it's next generation), rosario + vampire, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sekirei, Dragonball Z, Dragon Quest 8, Final Fantasy 3, final Fantasy 4, Final Fantasy 9, Final Fantasy 10, Final fantasy 10-2, Final Fantasy 12, the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicl games (ring of fates, echoes of time, and the crystal bearers), Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimorie of the Rift, Super Mario Galaxy, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts( 1, chain of memories, 2, re:coded, and dream drop distance), Tels of Symphonia (1 and 2), Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Legendia, The Last Story, The Legend of Zelda (Ocarina of time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, and A Link to the Past), as well as others. I'll update as I find out more that we wish to include. And don't worry. I'll find a way to merge all these series smoothly. And, there will be abilities that you won't recognize. I suggest going on Narutopedia and looking up abilities from any of the series/games I listed and see if the ability pops up. if not, then it's original. Also, if I have something in the character bios that doesn't make sense automatically, keep reading the fanfiction. I'll explain things as I go along with this.**

* * *

Name: Ryuumaru Demonsbane

Age: 16

Race: half-elf

Class: ninja, alchemist, magic swordsman,summoner (later on)

Ninja rank: chunin

Changes in chakra nature: fire, water, lightning, earth, and wind

Appearance: He has long golden hair tied in a long ponytail ( the ponytail is styled like Edward Elric's from fullmetal alchemist, but is longer and thinner) and green eyes. Outside of yokai academy, he wears his leaf village headband on his forehead, a black shirt with the leaf village's symbol on the front and the uchiha clan's symbol on the back, blue jeans, and black ninja sandals. He has pointy ears, because he's a half-elf. His right leg and left arm are made of automail.

Personality: He's a very lonely individual. The only friend he's ever had is his team mate, Ghi Arashi. Despite all this, he is very sure of himself. He gets really angry if you call him short. He's always cutting up in Ghi Arashi's perverted antics. This usually ends in pain, however.

Name: Ghi Arashi

Age: 16

Race: human

Class: ninja, thief, samurai, paravir, warrior, white monk, master monk (at 1st he's only a ninja)

Ninja rank: chunin

Appearance: He has short brown hair (similar to Lloyd Irving's from Tales of Symphonia) and blue eyes. Outside of yokai academy he wears a black robe (exactly like cloud's in kingdom hearts 2), his headband on his forehead, and black ninja sandals.

Personality: Ghi is a very optimistic person. He likes to build Ryuumaru's confidence up. Unfortunately, this usually ends with Ryuumaru getting beat the crap out of, and Ghi's pervy personality doesn't improve things. Despite this, he is a very loyal friend to Ryuumaru.

Name: Tatsuya Date

Age: 17

Race: 1/2 saiyan and 1/2 dragovian

Class: mage and martial artist

Appearance: He has white hair that's spiked upwards (like super saiyan goku), tanned skin, and golden eyes. Outside of yokai academy, he wears a red gi (styled like Goku's) with a black undershirt, a blue belt, and wristbands.

Personality: Tatsuya is pretty laid back, but is very serious. however he looks like he's having fun while battling. He is also a ladies man, much to Ghi's frustration.

Name: Sushizuke Taishimoto

Age: 17

Race: human

Class: swordsman

Appearance: He has snow white skin, long, spiky aquamarine hair, and aquamarine eyes.

Personality: Sushizuke is normally a calm individual, but the cursed sword he wields gives him the urge to kill like the sword's previous owner. He is also very kind, but occasionally reveals a hint of a sadistic personality.

Name: Masami Kurono

Age: 16

Race: Succubus

Appearance: She has long dark blue (like ocean blue (darker than Kurumu Kurono's from Rosario + Vampire)) hair (it's styled like kurohime's (himeko form 3)). Outside of yokai academy, she wears clothes like musubi's from sekirei (only her's are purple (her cleavage is musubi's size as well)) with red lipstick and high heels (like tsunade's from Naruto). She also has purple eyes and wears heart shaped earrings (like ageha kurono from Rosario + Vampire). In her true form, her tail reaches her feet (kurumu's is a little shorter) and she has pointy ears.

Personality: She acts very kindly towards Ryuumaru, and definitely prefers talking to him than talking to Ghi. She's much nicer than her younger sister, Kurumu Kurono, but is also stronger and quicker to anger.

* * *

Name: Hinata Koshiro

Age: 15

Race: Human

Appearance: She has short black hair and gold eyes. She looks very average. Outside of Yokai academy, she wears a skirt and dress shirt with a t-shirt underneath the dress shirt that has the word "Oni-chan" on it.

Personality: She is a very serious individual in front of everyone besides Sushizuke. (She is in a relationship with him)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Ryuumaru feels something slam against his head. "Owwww!" he exclaims as he picks his head up from on top of his desk. Ririko-sensei says, "Now that Mr. Ryuumaru is awake, maybe you can answer the problem?" Ryuumaru looks at the board and notices the complex algebra problem. "Uhhh...5?" he answers. There is an awkward silence in the room. "...and a half?" Ririko-sensei responds, "No. Maybe someone else can answer it correctly. Masami, how about you?" Masami responds, "The answer is 35i+24i2, which simplifies to 35i-24." "Correct. It seems that someone knows the material." Ririko-sensei says. Ghi whispers to Ryuumaru, "Ha! You just got schooled!" Ryuumaru quietly retorts, "Shut up! You know that math was never my strong point. Besides, you suck at math too!"

The bell rings and Masami walks up to Ryuumaru. She says, "Don't worry, Ryuu. It was a difficult problem." Ryuumaru replies, "I know. Math never really was my strong point." She asks, "Well, what is your strong point?" Ryuumaru replies, "Uhhh... I guess it would be history." They all head to their next class (English). While walking there, Ghi asks Ryuumaru, "Hey, so what's with you and her?" Ryuumaru responds, "What do you mean?" Ghi clarifies, "Are you 2 going to date?" Ryuumaru replies, "Uh, A. I haven't even known her that long. And B. we're just friends." "So you don't like her?" Ghi asks. "I never said that." "So you do like her?" Ghi asks. "I never said that either." Ryuumaru says. Ghi says, "You're not making any sense." Ryuumaru says, "I don't have to make any sense. I'm cool like that."

At this moment, Ryuumaru gets kicked in the back and is knocked against some lockers. "Aghhhhh!" he yells. When Ryuumaru picks himself up, he sees the guy who kicked him. He's slightly taller than Ryuumaru, has short blond hair (styled like Kiba Inuzuka's in Naruto Shippuden), and blue eyes. Ryuumaru asks, "Hey, man, what the hell did you do that for?!" The guy responds, "The name is Sasuke Kotetsu! And I've declared war on you!" Ryuumaru asks, "Uh, why?" Sasuke responds, "Masami's been talking to you way too much! A wimp like you doesn't deserve her!" Ghi asks Sasuke, "Uh, are you her boyfriend or something?" Sasuke replies, "Uh, no... but I WILL win her heart someday!" Ryuumaru defends himself saying, "We're just friends! If you want her, then go after her!"

Ghi says, "But, dude, if he does that, then you'll never get with her." Ryuumaru responds, "For the last time, when did I ever say that I was going to get with her?" Ghi answers, "Well, never. But I can see the hope in your eyes! You guys are meant for each other!" Ryuumaru says, "I think what you saw was dust in my eyes." Ghi exclaims, "It was the dust of love!" Ryuumaru shakes his head "no" and says, "No. It was the dust of burning, stinging eyes." Sasuke says, "Stop this bull crap and fight me!" Ryuumaru says, "Okay. I'll fight you. But, not here or now. We'll settle this after school on the roof. Those terms acceptable?" Sasuke replies, "Yeah. I accept."

* * *

After school, Ryuumaru and Ghi arrive at the roof of the school and see Sasuke waiting on the roof for them. "Well, well, well. Look who finally shows up." Ryuumaru says, "Lets just settle this. Me and you." Ghi says, "Ryuu?" Ryuumaru responds, "Sorry, Ghi. I'm fighting this battle alone." Both Ryuumaru and Sasuke rush at each other and lunge. They catch each other's punch. Sasuke kicks at Ryuumaru, but he jumps back to avoid it. Ryuumaru pulls a kunai out of the kunai pouch strapped to his left leg (under his pants leg) and throws it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges it with it just missing his cheek. However a small cut appears on the same cheek that the kunai missed. Sasuke says, under his breath, "What the...? I dodged it!" Ryuumaru explains, "I channeled some wind chakra into that kunai, and that extended the range of its slicing power and penetration!" Ghi chuckles, "Hehe, he said 'penetration.'''

Suddenly, Sasuke runs at Ryuumaru at a very high speed and punches him straight in the mouth. Ghi comments, "Whoa! I didn't even see him move!" After he picks himself up, Ryuumaru says, "You think you're fast?! Well, I'm faster!" Ryuumaru runs around Sasuke really quickly (it looks like how Lee was running around Gaara in the Chunin exams in Naruto). Then, all of a sudden, Ryuumaru appears beneath Sasuke and kicks him upwards. Then, in a flash, he appears behind Sasuke and forms the confrontation seal with his right hand. Then he yells, "Okay, here I go!" and swivels to their left and kicks him. Sasuke blocks the kick, but Ryuumaru swivels around to the other side and kicks him in the stomach. Then Ryuumaru punches him in the same spot and delivers 1 final kick. Ryuumaru yells, "Lion's barrage!" as he kicks sasuke down to the ground.

Ryuumaru walks back over towards Ghi and says, "Piece of cake!" (Ryuumaru stopped halfway towards Ghi) However, Ryuumaru hears Sasuke moving around and turns around. He sees Sasuke change form before his eyes. Horns come out of his blond hair, he grows small, red bat wings (they're about 1/2 the size of Kurumu Kurono's wings), a small demon tail pokes out of his pants, and his hands become small claws. Sasuke gloats, "You really thought you beat me?! That's a laugh!" Ryuumaru says, "It looks like I'm going to have to break out some ninjutsu for this. Taijutsu doesn't seem to cut it." Ghi asks, "What the hell is he?!" Ryuumaru says, "I think he's an imp. He isn't that much taller than me and he has a couple of demonic features. Also, his mana levels seem to be most consistent with that of an imp." Ghi comments, "Oh, right. I forgot elves could read mana to find out things about an opponent."

Sasuke rushes towards Ryuumaru and lunges at him. Ryuumaru bends himself backwards to avoid the blow. Ryuumaru pulls out some shuriken and throws them. He claps his hands together. "Wind style: gale palm!" Ryuumaru yells and the shuriken start spinning faster. Sasuke braces himself for the impact. The shuriken pass Sasuke and seem to miss him. However, after a couple of seconds, small knife-sized wounds appear on Sasuke's arms and wings. Sasuke yells "What the hell?! How did your attack hit?!" Ryuumaru explains, "That jutsu increased the trajectory of the shuriken I threw and increased their penetration. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even initially feel them slice through." Ghi chuckles, "He said it again!" Ryuumaru retorts, "Ghi, shut the hell up! We're trying to have a serious battle here!" Sasuke groans and falls down. He cries, "Fine! You win! I give up."

* * *

At this moment, Masami walks up onto the rooftop and sees Ryuumaru and Ghi, as well as the injured Sasuke. "Ryuu?!" Masami notices him. Ryuuumaru turns around and stammers, "Uh...uh...uh, it's not what you think!" Masami inquires, "So, you didn't beat the crap out of that guy who was stalking me?" Ryuumaru responds, "Wait, stalking?" He turns to Sasuke. "Dude, you were stalking her?! Dude, staring at from afar is 1 thing, but stalking is just creepy, man!" Sasuke says, "I love you, Masami!" Ghi says to Sasuke, "Dude, I'm pretty sure you've lost any and all chances you had with her." Masami says, "You got that right! I hate stalkers!" She turns to Ryuumaru and slightly blushes. "But, Ryuu-chan is all right."

Then, all of a sudden, they all hear a comotion going on in a wooded area next to the academy. Masami looks over the railing and sees Kurumu Kurono kneeling down under a tree. Moka Akashiya in her true form is towering over her. Masami cries out (but not to where they can hear her), "Kurumu?! What the hell happened?!" At this moment, Masami notices Tsukune Aono shield Kurumu and Moka changes back to her normal form. Ryuumaru and Ghi rush over to Masami and Ryuumaru asks, "What happened?!" She shakenly responds, "Uh, my sister almost died. She's down there." Both Ryuumaru and Ghi say, "What?!" Ryuumaru also asks, "Wait, you have a sister?" Masami answers, "Yeah, she takes our classes together. Didn't you see her?"

Ryuumaru looks down over the railing to get a clearer look at Kurumu and says, "Wait, now I remember. Yeah, I've seen her." Then, Masami exclaims, "Wait...awww man. I broke a rule." Ghi and Ryuumaru say, "Huh?" Masami explains, "I revealed my monster identity." Ghi asks, "Uh, how?" Masami says, "You don't know what race my sister is?" Ryuumaru responds, "No, we don't. Just like we don't know yours and you don't know ours." Masami says, "You want me to tell you?" Ryuumaru says, "You don't need to, but It might help. For some reason, dudes can't seem to stay away from you." Masami confesses, "Me and my sister are succubi (singular: succubus). Everyone says that our race is extremely beautiful. I know we excel at illusions. But, our race is few in number. Each succubus's goal is to find their 'mate of fate' to have seduce with our charms/illusions and bear our children with him. But, I don't want to have to resort to such trickery. I'll find mine then natural way."

Ryuumaru says, "Whoa. I wasn't really expecting any of that. But, that's noble of you. And maybe is should tell you mine?" Masami says, "Thanks, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Ryuumaru says, "I don't mind telling. I'm an elf." Masami says, "I expected that. They usually don't hide their ears except for when they're in the human world. But, that's cool." Ryuumaru says, "Really? You think elves are cool? That's a 1st for me." Masami responds, "Don't say that! I've always liked elves. They can usually learn real powerful magic. I know I always wanted to try and learn healing magic from them." Ryuumaru replies, "Well, you're out of luck here. I only know some black and elemental magic and some sword skills in that area."

She replies, "That's okay. Everyone has their specialties, I guess." Then she says, "Well, I'm heading out of here. I'll see you guys around." and starts walking away. Ryuumaru says, "All right. See ya."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ryuumaru feels something slam against his head. "Owwww!" he exclaims as he picks his head up from on top of his desk. Ririko-sensei says, "Now that Mr. Ryuumaru is awake, maybe you can answer the problem?" Ryuumaru looks at the board and notices the complex algebra problem. "Uhhh...5?" he answers. There is an awkward silence in the room. "...and a half?" Ririko-sensei responds, "No. Maybe someone else can answer it correctly. Masami, how about you?" Masami responds, "The answer is 35i+24i2, which simplifies to 35i-24." "Correct. It seems that someone knows the material." Ririko-sensei says. Ghi whispers to Ryuumaru, "Ha! You just got schooled!" Ryuumaru quietly retorts, "Shut up! You know that math was never my strong point. Besides, you suck at math too!"

The bell rings and Masami walks up to Ryuumaru. She says, "Don't worry, Ryuu. It was a difficult problem." Ryuumaru replies, "I know. Math never really was my strong point." She asks, "Well, what is your strong point?" Ryuumaru replies, "Uhhh... I guess it would be history." They all head to their next class (English). While walking there, Ghi asks Ryuumaru, "Hey, so what's with you and her?" Ryuumaru responds, "What do you mean?" Ghi clarifies, "Are you 2 going to date?" Ryuumaru replies, "Uh, A. I haven't even known her that long. And B. we're just friends." "So you don't like her?" Ghi asks. "I never said that." "So you do like her?" Ghi asks. "I never said that either." Ryuumaru says. Ghi says, "You're not making any sense." Ryuumaru says, "I don't have to make any sense. I'm cool like that."

At this moment, Ryuumaru gets kicked in the back and is knocked against some lockers. "Aghhhhh!" he yells. When Ryuumaru picks himself up, he sees the guy who kicked him. He's slightly taller than Ryuumaru, has short blond hair (styled like Kiba Inuzuka's in Naruto Shippuden), and blue eyes. Ryuumaru asks, "Hey, man, what the hell did you do that for?!" The guy responds, "The name is Sasuke Kotetsu! And I've declared war on you!" Ryuumaru asks, "Uh, why?" Sasuke responds, "Masami's been talking to you way too much! A wimp like you doesn't deserve her!" Ghi asks Sasuke, "Uh, are you her boyfriend or something?" Sasuke replies, "Uh, no... but I WILL win her heart someday!" Ryuumaru defends himself saying, "We're just friends! If you want her, then go after her!"

Ghi says, "But, dude, if he does that, then you'll never get with her." Ryuumaru responds, "For the last time, when did I ever say that I was going to get with her?" Ghi answers, "Well, never. But I can see the hope in your eyes! You guys are meant for each other!" Ryuumaru says, "I think what you saw was dust in my eyes." Ghi exclaims, "It was the dust of love!" Ryuumaru shakes his head "no" and says, "No. It was the dust of burning, stinging eyes." Sasuke says, "Stop this bull crap and fight me!" Ryuumaru says, "Okay. I'll fight you. But, not here or now. We'll settle this after school on the roof. Those terms acceptable?" Sasuke replies, "Yeah. I accept."

* * *

After school, Ryuumaru and Ghi arrive at the roof of the school and see Sasuke waiting on the roof for them. "Well, well, well. Look who finally shows up." Ryuumaru says, "Lets just settle this. Me and you." Ghi says, "Ryuu?" Ryuumaru responds, "Sorry, Ghi. I'm fighting this battle alone." Both Ryuumaru and Sasuke rush at each other and lunge. They catch each other's punch. Sasuke kicks at Ryuumaru, but he jumps back to avoid it. Ryuumaru pulls a kunai out of the kunai pouch strapped to his left leg (under his pants leg) and throws it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges it with it just missing his cheek. However a small cut appears on the same cheek that the kunai missed. Sasuke says, under his breath, "What the...? I dodged it!" Ryuumaru explains, "I channeled some wind chakra into that kunai, and that extended the range of its slicing power and penetration!" Ghi chuckles, "Hehe, he said 'penetration.'''

Suddenly, Sasuke runs at Ryuumaru at a very high speed and punches him straight in the mouth. Ghi comments, "Whoa! I didn't even see him move!" After he picks himself up, Ryuumaru says, "You think you're fast?! Well, I'm faster!" Ryuumaru runs around Sasuke really quickly (it looks like how Lee was running around Gaara in the Chunin exams in Naruto). Then, all of a sudden, Ryuumaru appears beneath Sasuke and kicks him upwards. Then, in a flash, he appears behind Sasuke and forms the confrontation seal with his right hand. Then he yells, "Okay, here I go!" and swivels to their left and kicks him. Sasuke blocks the kick, but Ryuumaru swivels around to the other side and kicks him in the stomach. Then Ryuumaru punches him in the same spot and delivers 1 final kick. Ryuumaru yells, "Lion's barrage!" as he kicks sasuke down to the ground.

Ryuumaru walks back over towards Ghi and says, "Piece of cake!" (Ryuumaru stopped halfway towards Ghi) However, Ryuumaru hears Sasuke moving around and turns around. He sees Sasuke change form before his eyes. Horns come out of his blond hair, he grows small, red bat wings (they're about 1/2 the size of Kurumu Kurono's wings), a small demon tail pokes out of his pants, and his hands become small claws. Sasuke gloats, "You really thought you beat me?! That's a laugh!" Ryuumaru says, "It looks like I'm going to have to break out some ninjutsu for this. Taijutsu doesn't seem to cut it." Ghi asks, "What the hell is he?!" Ryuumaru says, "I think he's an imp. He isn't that much taller than me and he has a couple of demonic features. Also, his mana levels seem to be most consistent with that of an imp." Ghi comments, "Oh, right. I forgot elves could read mana to find out things about an opponent."

Sasuke rushes towards Ryuumaru and lunges at him. Ryuumaru bends himself backwards to avoid the blow. Ryuumaru pulls out some shuriken and throws them. He claps his hands together. "Wind style: gale palm!" Ryuumaru yells and the shuriken start spinning faster. Sasuke braces himself for the impact. The shuriken pass Sasuke and seem to miss him. However, after a couple of seconds, small knife-sized wounds appear on Sasuke's arms and wings. Sasuke yells "What the hell?! How did your attack hit?!" Ryuumaru explains, "That jutsu increased the trajectory of the shuriken I threw and increased their penetration. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even initially feel them slice through." Ghi chuckles, "He said it again!" Ryuumaru retorts, "Ghi, shut the hell up! We're trying to have a serious battle here!" Sasuke groans and falls down. He cries, "Fine! You win! I give up."

* * *

At this moment, Masami walks up onto the rooftop and sees Ryuumaru and Ghi, as well as the injured Sasuke. "Ryuu?!" Masami notices him. Ryuuumaru turns around and stammers, "Uh...uh...uh, it's not what you think!" Masami inquires, "So, you didn't beat the crap out of that guy who was stalking me?" Ryuumaru responds, "Wait, stalking?" He turns to Sasuke. "Dude, you were stalking her?! Dude, staring at from afar is 1 thing, but stalking is just creepy, man!" Sasuke says, "I love you, Masami!" Ghi says to Sasuke, "Dude, I'm pretty sure you've lost any and all chances you had with her." Masami says, "You got that right! I hate stalkers!" She turns to Ryuumaru and slightly blushes. "But, Ryuu-chan is all right."

Then, all of a sudden, they all hear a comotion going on in a wooded area next to the academy. Masami looks over the railing and sees Kurumu Kurono kneeling down under a tree. Moka Akashiya in her true form is towering over her. Masami cries out (but not to where they can hear her), "Kurumu?! What the hell happened?!" At this moment, Masami notices Tsukune Aono shield Kurumu and Moka changes back to her normal form. Ryuumaru and Ghi rush over to Masami and Ryuumaru asks, "What happened?!" She shakenly responds, "Uh, my sister almost died. She's down there." Both Ryuumaru and Ghi say, "What?!" Ryuumaru also asks, "Wait, you have a sister?" Masami answers, "Yeah, she takes our classes together. Didn't you see her?"

Ryuumaru looks down over the railing to get a clearer look at Kurumu and says, "Wait, now I remember. Yeah, I've seen her." Then, Masami exclaims, "Wait...awww man. I broke a rule." Ghi and Ryuumaru say, "Huh?" Masami explains, "I revealed my monster identity." Ghi asks, "Uh, how?" Masami says, "You don't know what race my sister is?" Ryuumaru responds, "No, we don't. Just like we don't know yours and you don't know ours." Masami says, "You want me to tell you?" Ryuumaru says, "You don't need to, but It might help. For some reason, dudes can't seem to stay away from you." Masami confesses, "Me and my sister are succubi (singular: succubus). Everyone says that our race is extremely beautiful. I know we excel at illusions. But, our race is few in number. Each succubus's goal is to find their 'mate of fate' to have seduce with our charms/illusions and bear our children with him. But, I don't want to have to resort to such trickery. I'll find mine then natural way."

Ryuumaru says, "Whoa. I wasn't really expecting any of that. But, that's noble of you. And maybe is should tell you mine?" Masami says, "Thanks, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Ryuumaru says, "I don't mind telling. I'm an elf." Masami says, "I expected that. They usually don't hide their ears except for when they're in the human world. But, that's cool." Ryuumaru says, "Really? You think elves are cool? That's a 1st for me." Masami responds, "Don't say that! I've always liked elves. They can usually learn real powerful magic. I know I always wanted to try and learn healing magic from them." Ryuumaru replies, "Well, you're out of luck here. I only know some black and elemental magic and some sword skills in that area."

She replies, "That's okay. Everyone has their specialties, I guess." Then she says, "Well, I'm heading out of here. I'll see you guys around." and starts walking away. Ryuumaru says, "All right. See ya."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, everyone! Time for you all to join a club!" Ririko-sensei announces. Ryuumaru wakes up abruptly, but without drawing attention. Ghi raises his hand and asks, "Uh, sensei? What's all this about?" Ririko-sensei replies, "As you all know, us teachers have told you that the purpose of this academy is to train our young monsters to adapt to human society. As a result, we must observe human arts and customs. So, joining a club is imperitive to this process." Ryuumaru raises his hand and asks, "Sooooo, that means there's no way around this?" Ririko-sensei answers, "Exactly." "Damn..." Ryuumaru thinks to himself.

Masami, whose seat is directly at Ryuumaru's left, taps him on the arm to get his attention. He turns his head toward her and she says, "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fun! I'm sure there's something here for all of us!" Ryuumaru replies, "Yeah... great." The whole class heads out to where the club registrations are at and they all disperse. Only Ryuumaru, Ghi, and Masami are left standing there. Ryuumaru and Ghi both says to themselves, "Hmmm... what club should we join?" Ryuumaru suggests, "The karate club? We could always use more training." Ghi says, "Nah. You can leave me out of that sausage fest." Ryuumaru retorts, "Yeah, like a girl is going to fall for the guy who's most likely already been labeled as the school perv. Yeah, that'll happen."

Masami says to Ryuumaru, "You guys can't decide what club to join either? Well, can I go with you, then?" Ryuumaru responds, "You can't decide on a club either?" She replies, "No. I don't really see which one is for me. But, I think it would way more be fun if we all joined the same club. Don't you think?" Ryuumaru says, "Hmmm. You're right about that. That does sound fun. And not the 'Ghi' kind of fun." Ghi, who had just pulled out binoculars, puts away the binoculars and says, "Awwwwwwww..."

They all walk by all the club registrations until they see a crowd. Ghi says, "I wonder why everyone is crowded around here." Ryuumaru says, "Well, let's find out." They walk partway through the crowd and see a girl with green hair in swimsuit. The girl says, "Hello, everyone! I'm Tamao Ichinose! Come on and join the Swimming Club! We're especially looking for any boys who want to join." To that, Ghi rushes to the front and says, "Sign me up!" Ryuumaru slaps his palm against his face and mutters, "Aghhh! Ghi, you idiot!" Masami comments, "I feel sorry for you." Ryuumaru replies, "Yeah. Tell me about it. This is part of the reason he doesn't get girls. Well, I guess I should make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Or worse: get himself killed." Masami adds, "Well, I'll go with you 2. This club seems to be a lot of fun!"

* * *

Ryuumaru, Ghi, and Masami sign the papers to join the club. Ryuumaru and Ghi walk into the boys' changing rooms. Ghi says, "Wait... crap! We didn't bring any swimsuits!" Ryuumaru says, "Not to worry! I always have back-up clothes for any situation!" Ghi asks, "Uh, and how do you have this? I don't see any extra clothes on you!" Ryuumaru pulls out a scroll, unrolls it, and forms the tiger hand seal. A puff of smoke comes out of the scroll and, when the smoke clears, there are 2 male swimsuits (basically they're just shorts (Ghi's are red, Ryuumaru's are black)). They change and head out to the academy's pool.

Ghi says, "Ahhh, this is every straight dude's fantasy! Being in a pool with a ton of hot chicks!" Ryuumaru comments, "Uh, i think that's just your fantasy." Ghi says, "Whatever, dude. This is still awesome." Ryuumaru feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, and sees Masami in a bikini (It looks exactly like the swimsuit Kurumu Kurono wore in season 2 of the manga in the chapter where they all worked at that hostel). She asks him, "Well, how do you like it?" Ryuumaru stammers, while kind of blushing (very slightly), "Uh, it l-l-look-s-s g-good on you." Masami replies, "Thank you! It means a lot to hear you say that." Ryuumaru says, "Really? Why?" Masami says, "I don't know. It just feels good."

They all get in the pool. After a couple of minutes of swimming with Masami, a girl with short blond hair swims up to Ryuumaru and pulls on his arm. "Hey, cutie, come swim with me!" Ryuumaru starts to stammer and shake a little. He says, "B-but, w-what about m-m-masami..." Masami says to him, "Yeah! He was swimming with me!" At this point, they both notice the girl is fish-like from the waist down and her face also becomes kind of fish-like and grows gills, as well as fins on her cheeks. She takes a bite into Ryuumaru's arm. "Aghhhh!" Ryuumaru winces. At this point, Masami kicks the girl, in her chin, upwards. Ryuumaru says, "Thanks, Masami. But, what was with that?" He looks at the bite she left him and notices that the skin around it looks significantly aged.

They both take a look around the pool and see that a majority of the girls look similar to the girl Masami just kicked. Masami says, "What's going on here?!" Ryuumaru looks over at where Ghi is at, and notices 5 of those girls biting him in his shoulders. Both Ryuumaru and Masami say, "I should have known..." Ryuumaru says, "It looks like i have to save him." He jumps out into the air and actually lands on the water. He runs along the water over to Ghi, and unleashes a kick that cycles completely around Ryuumaru (it looks like what lee did to naruto before the chunin exams). He yells, "Leaf whirlwind!" and kicks each of the girls off of his friend.

* * *

Ghi, who has numerous wrinkles on his face, says, "Ohhhh, Ryuu? What the hell's going on?" Ryuumaru responds, "No idea. but, the more pressing matter is how do we get your body back to normal?" Ghi asks, "What are you talking about?" Ryuumaru replies, "Look at your reflection in the water." Ghi does so, and yells, "What the hell?! How did this happen?!" Ryuumaru responds, "I think it happens when they bite you. I got bit for a couple of seconds in my arm, and now I have a couple of wrinkles in my right arm now." Masami swims right next to Ryuumaru and says to Ghi, "HAHAH! You look like an old man!" Ghi mutters, "Man, I'd like to see you get bit by them, and come back laughing."

Masami says, "Well, it looks like we're going to have to get serious if we want to make it out of here." Then, her ears become pointy, bat wings grow out of her upper back (they're the size of Kurumu Kurono's wings), a demon tail pokes out of her bikini's bottom part, and her fingernails grow long. Ryuumaru thinks, "So that's what succubi look like..." Then, Ryuumaru says, "Hey, Ghi! I have an idea!" Ghi asks, "And that would be?" Ryuumaru touches Ghi on the shoulder and starts to transfer chakra into him. Masami sees the blue energy force flow from Ryuumaru to Ghi. The wrinkles on Ghi's body fade away, and within a minute, he looks normal again.

Ryuumaru jumps up, waaaay into the air. He makes the horse and tiger hand seals and then forms the confrontation seal with his right hand. He yells, "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" and blows into his 2 front fingers. Fire comes out of his mouth and the fire spreads out towards the majority of the monster girls and forms a large fireball. He continually douses them with flames for a minute. When the jutsu fades, he sees that they retreated into the water. They poke up out of the water. Ryuumaru says, "Well, it seems that large, flashy jutsu aren't the way to do this." He pulls out multiple shuriken out of his suits pocket and holds them in his hands while he performs various hand seals. "Rat... tiger... dog... ox... hare... tiger!" he says while performing the hand seals. Then, he forms the seal of confrontation and blows into it. "Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" Several small balls of fire are launched at the monster girls and they hide underwater. The fireballs hit the water and disappear. But, some blood appears to materialize on the water's surface. Ghi says, "Hey, Ryuu! What did you do?!" Ryuumaru responds, " I threw some shuriken into the jutsu's flames and when the fireballs hit the water, the shuriken hit their target!"

Ghi asks, "So, you killed them?!" Ryuumaru lands and responds, "I don't know. Let me see... Byakugan!" The blood vessels around his eyes pop up. He looks over to where he threw the shuriken. He is able to see through the water and the blood and sees the girls. He notes that he didn't strike any vital areas (in fact, a lot of them just grazed their targets). Ryuumaru says, "No. They're alive. A lot of my shots just grazed them." Ghi says, "Oh, good. But, man, that's the 1st time I've actually seen you use the byakugan." Ryuumaru deactivates the byakugan. Masami notices Kurumu Kurono rush to the pool to tell something to Tsukune Aono (who was also there). Masami rushes swims over to Kurumu and says, "Sis? What're you doing here?" Kurumu responds, "I had to tell Tsukune something about Moka. What about you?" Masami responds, "I joined the club along with some friends."

Kurumu asks, "Let me guess: Ryuumaru?" Masami answers, "Yeah. And he only joined to make sure his friend, Ghi, didn't get into any trouble." At this moment, Moka Akashiya (in her true form) bursts out of the water (she's in front of tamao Ichinose(but not directly)). At this moment, Ghi appears behind Tamao. He performs the hand seals boar, dog, and ram and yells, "Water style: ripping torrent!" A wave spreads out from Ghi's hand and hits Tamao. She instantly recovers and slams her fish tail hard against Ghi's face. He's knocked backwards a couple of feet. Then, Moka tells Ghi, "You, stay out of this." Ryuumaru appears next to Ghi and forms the hand seal for the shadow clone jutsu. Moka adds, "You too, elf." Ryuumaru retorts, "Yeah, like I'll just sit back during all this! We were expecting a nice little club and what we got was just a disappointment! I'm going all out now!"

* * *

Ghi puts his hand on Ryuumaru's shoulder and says, "No, Ryuu. Let her take care of this. She seems pretty strong and you're getting tired already. I can see it in your eyes." Ryuumaru replies, "Fine, then." He turns to Moka and says, "Okay, you're up!" Then, Tamao says to Moka, "So, it's true. Moka really is a vampire! And your true form is showing. But, still... you're just a vampire." Everyone takes notice of the sparks of electricity bouncing off of Moka's body. "And all those sparks... I must imagine that you're in a great deal of pain." Moka retorts, "Don't worry about me. I can take a minnow like you." Tamao replies, "Minnow...? You'll pay for that!"

Tamao goes underwater and starts swimming towards Moka at high-speed. She says, "We may not do so well on land, but water is a mermaid's home territory!" When she gets close to Moka, Moka jumps high into the air to avoid damage. Tamao exclaims, "Too slow!" and jumps into the air with Moka. Moka comments, "You took the bait. Just like a fish." Tamao yells, "Die!" Moka kicks her hard in the face and yells, "Know your place!" as she does so. Tamao lands back in the water, but is too hurt to move. Moka gets out of the water and when she approaches Tsukune, she slaps him and says something that Ryuumaru and Ghi are too far away to hear.

Ryuumaru and Ghi get out of the water and Masami and Kurumu walk over to them. Masami says, "Well, guys, I don't think I ever properly introduced you. So, Ryuumaru. Ghi. This is my younger sister, Kurumu." Kurumu says, "Pleased to meet you 2!" Ryuumaru responds, "Nice to properly meet you too, but I'm pretty certain you shouldn't be pleased to meet Ghi." Masami adds, "I agree." Ghi says, sarcastically, "Yeah, great to see how much trust and confidence you guys have in me." Ryuumaru replies, "Well, if you stop being a perv, then I wont tell girls they made the wrong choice by talking to you." Kurumu excliams, "Wait... he's a pervert?!" At this moment, Kurumu slaps Ghi across the face hard. Ghi yells, "Aghhh! Ryuu, what the hell?! Why would you say that in front of her?!" Ryuumaru replies, "Consider that more payback for day 1." Ghi replies, "Man, you sure know how to hold a grudge!" Kurumu asks her sister, "Uh, what happened on day 1?" Masami answers, "I bumped into Ryuu and Ghi said that he felt my breasts. Then I punched Ryuu as soon as he got back up." Masami then turns to Ryuumaru and says, apologetically, "And I said I was sorry for hitting you!" Ryuumaru responds, "Don't worry. I don't blame you. I blame sir peeps-a-lot over here!"

The next day, after all their classes, Ryuumaru, Ghi, and Masami nmeet up in the hallway. Ghi says, "Well, what'll we do now?" Ryuumaru responds, "Yeah. Cause Ririko-sensei said we have to join a club." Then, they see Nekonome-sensei appear and ask, "Did i hear correctly? You 3 don't have a club?" Masami replies, "Unfortunately, yes." Nekonome-sensei says, "Well, what about the club I sponsor: the Newspaper Club? We only have 7 people signed up right now." Masami says to Ryuumaru and Ghi, "Well, guys? Does this sound good?" Ryuumaru and Ghi answer, "Yeah. It sounds cool." Then Ryuumaru says, "It's better than nothing." Nekonome-sensei says, "Yay! Now we have 3 more members!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryuumaru, Ghi, and Moka walk into Nekonome-sensei's classroom and they see 6 students seated in chairs. Ryuumaru recognizes Kurumu is there and Masami recognizes that Tsukune and Moka are also there. Kurumu calls out, "Sis? Ryuu? What are you guys doing here?" Masami replies, shamefully, "We couldn't find another club." Ryuumaru whispers to Kurumu, "Uh, who're the 3 other people?" She replies, "I don't know." At this moment, 1 of the other students walks over to Ryuumaru and stares at him intensely (he's in Ryuumaru's face). Ryuumaru notices the guy has tanned skin, white spiky hair (it looks like Goku's hair from dbz, when he goes super saiyan), and silver eyes. He's wearing the standard male yokai academy uniform. He says, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Tatsuya Date. Who're you?" Ryuumaru responds, "I'm Ryuumaru. But, why were you doing that?" Tatsuya responds, "You looked strong and I wanted a closer look."

Ryuumaru says as he motions over to Ghi, "Uh, ok? Well, this is my friend Ghi Arashi." Ghi holds up his hand and says, "Yeah, nice to meet you, Tatsuya." They shake hands. Masami says, "And I'm Masami Kurono." She pulls Kurumu in front of her. "This is my younger sister, Kurumu." Tatsuya says, "Yeah. I know. She's Tsukune's friend." Ryuumaru feels a strange presence behind him and turns around. He sees another student. This 1 has snow-white skin, long, spiky aquamarine hair, and aquamarine eyes. He also has a wide grin on his face that makes Ryuumaru feel slightly uncomfortable.

Ryuumaru exclaims, "Whoa! What are you doing?" The student replies, "I heard what Tatsuya said. I agree. You seem strong." Ghi walks over to him and asks, "And you are?" The student replies, "Oh, excuse my manners. I'm Sushizuke Taishimoto. Pleased to meet you. Ryuumaru, Ghi, Masami." Ryuumaru thinks, "Man! This guy heard us introduce ourselves! He must be very good at spying!" Then Ryuumaru sees a female student directly in front of him (but not in his personal space). He asks, "Uh, is there a reason you're standing directly in front of me?" The girl replies, "Sorry. I was making sure my boyfriend wasn't acting creepy or anything like that." Ghi thinks, "And that wasn't creepy?!" She says, "Also, my name is Hinata Koshiro." Ryuumaru replies, "Ryuumaru. Pleased to meet you."

Tsukune and Moka walk over to them. Tsukune asks Ryuumaru, "Um, did I see you at the swimming club?" Ryuumaru replies, "Yeah. I think I saw you, too. The name's Ryuumaru." Tsukune holds out his hand and says, "Well, I'm Tsukune Aono." They shake hands and then Moka holds out her hand. She says, "And I'm Moka Akashiya. nice to meet you." They shake hands as well. Then Nekonome-sensei enters the classroom and everyone finds a seat. She says, "Okay. It seems that we have a good amount of club members this year." Ryuumaru raises his hand and says, "Uh, didn't you say, besides me, Ghi, and Masami, that there were 7 other club members? Well, I counted 6. Where's number 7?"

At this moment, the door opens, and Ginei Morioka enters the classroom with 2 bouquets of roses in his arms. Nekonome-sensei replies, "There he is now." Gin says, "Sorry I'm late to the 1st day of clubs." He sees Kurumu and hands her 1 of the rose bouquets and says, "Hey, I'm Ginei Morioka." He sees Moka and hands her the other bouquet. He says, "But you can just call me 'Gin', 'K?" Nekonome-sensei says, "Okay. If you guys have any questions, Gin will help you with them." and exits the classroom.

Gin sits down and says, "Okay, guys. So, basically what the Newspaper club is, is that we distribute the academy's paper. We'll do anything to get a story, even if that means putting ourselves in harm's way. So, this club is not for the faint of heart!" Ryuumaru thinks, "Damn. This shit sounds serious. 'The akatsuki attacking a ninja village' serious!" Then, gin says, "Okay. with that in mind, does anyone have any stories to suggest?" Kurumu says, "Well, what about that peeping tom that's been going around?" Ryuumaru says, "Damn it! Ghi! What do I keep telling you?!" Ghi replies, frantically, "Dude! What the Hell?! It's **not** me. I haven't peeped in a girls' locker room since 1 month before we enrolled in this academy!" Ryuumaru responds, "Ok. But I'm watching you."

* * *

Ghi gets up and exclaims, "J'accuse! So you're the peeper!" Ryuumaru replies, "Ghi. Look at my face. Do I look like a peeper?" Ghi says, "No. And that's why it must be you! No one would ever suspect you of this most dastardly crime against the opposite sex!" Ryuumaru says, "You're so full of bullshit, it's not even funny. Okay, maybe it's a little funny. Okay, it's funny. Oh, who am I kidding? It's hilarious! HAHAHAHA!" Masami smacks Ghi on the head and says, "It's not Ryuu-chan! So shut the hell up!" Gin says, "Well, it seem we've found our story. Now, to take the 1st journalistic step." Tsukune asks, "What's that?" Gin replies, "We find some informants! Club, to the library!" Everyone heads for the academy's library.

They arrive in the library and Gin says, "Okay, guys, we need to put up posters to let people know that we're looking for informants. Moka, Kurumu, Masami, Hinata. Would you 4 mind getting the posters on the table over there and putting them up?" They all go and pick up a poster and head over to the library's left wall. They get up on ladders and start to put them up. They all reach up as high as their arm normally go and ask, "Is this high enough, Gin?" Gin replies, "Nah. Put them up higher." Moka says, "What?!" Kurumu exclaims, "Did you say 'go higher'?!" Gin answers, "Yeah, just a little higher. You guys are almost there." At this point Tsukune notices that gin is looking up the girls skirts. He exclaims, "Gin! What the hell are you doing looking at their panties?!" Gin responds, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsukune clarifies, "Come on. You know you were looking up those girls skirts, just then." Moka, Kurumu, Masami, and Hinata put the posters up and come down off the ladders.

Moka says, "Wait, what's going on?" gin replies, "Oh, it's just Tsukune. he said he got a good look at your panties." Moka and Kurumu yell, "What?!" Tsukune says, "No, I didn't! Well, ok I saw it, but Gin..." At this moment, they both slap him extremely hard across the face (it leaves a red spot the exact shape of a hand on both cheeks). They walk away and Tsukune asks, "Wait, where are you guys going?" Moka replies, "I don't like perverts!" Gin says, "Well, Tsukune, thanks to you we can't do any more club stuff today." Masami finds Ryuumaru and Ghi slacking off reading comics. She says, "Guys, you won't believe what just happened." Ryuumaru responds, "Well, that depends on what you tell us just happened." Masami says, "Tsukune was looking under our skirts while we were putting up posters!" An expression of extreme surprise appears on Ryuumaru's face. "Are you serious?!" he asks her. "That's what Gin said. But I feel so dirty!" Ryuumaru turns to Ghi and whispers, "Something seems fishy, doesn't it?" Ghi replies, "Yeah. Tsukune doesn't seem like that kind of person and he doesn't seem like the kind of person to even be able to hide anything like that. He seems like an open book."

Ryuumaru responds, "Exactly. This doesn't seem right. Time for us to use our... ninja skills." He turns back to Masami and says, "Masami, don't worry! We'll get to the bottom of this! I swear on the fact that there's a better chance that Ghi was looking up your skirts even though he was in my sight the entire time!" Masami says, through small tears, "Thank you. But, where are you even going to start?" Ryuumaru replies, "I...don't know." He turns to Ghi. "Uh, Ghi? Where are we going to start investigating?" Ghi replies, "We should shadow Tsukune tomorrow." Ryuumaru responds, "Excellent idea, Ghi! Uh, are we going to be using shadow clones?" Ghi says, "I was thinking of us actually doing it." Ryuumaru responds, "Uh, what about class?" Ghi answers, "We'll send the shadow clones to class." Ryuumaru replies, "Ahhh, excellent. So...until tomorrow."

The next day, Ryuumaru and Ghi spend the entire school day shadowing (following without getting noticed) Tsukune. Afterwards, Ghi says, "Okay. It seems we were right. He does not have the potential to be a perv." Ryuumaru replies, "Well, does that mean that it was Gin doing it?" Ghi responds, "It has to be. Tatsuya and Sushizuke were in the aisle right next to us reading other comic books when this happened. Meaning, that the only 2 guys in the area the girls were in are Gin and Tsukune. And we've already ruled out Tsukune." Ryuumaru asks, "Well, how can we prove it's Gin? We don't have any physical proof that he did anything." Ghi says, "Hmmm...maybe we get Tsukune to testify?" Ryuumaru says, "Really? He's the 1 no one believes right now." ghi replies, "Well, in this case, we can't focus on all the physical evidence, with which there is none. Sometimes, we have to just find a hunch and go with it. Now, to the rooftop!"

* * *

They arrive at the rooftop and see Gin and Moka. Gin is holding on to Moka's wrist and trying to pull her in. However, she's resisting. Ghi yells out, "Gin, what the hell are you doing?! That's not how you get women!" At this moment, Gin starts to transform. When he finishes his transformation, he looks like a human-sized wolf. Gin proclaims, "I'm a werewolf. We're S-class monsters. and our specialty is speed!" Ryuumaru retorts, "I don't care what you are. You're a perf and you just blame Tsukune for your perverted antics?! That's unforgivable. At least Ghi accepts the responsibility for his actions." Ghi says, "Yeah! I don't like it, but I do accept responsibility!" Gin says, "Those sound like fighting words." Ryuumaru retorts, "Maybe they are. Seeing as no one else seems willing to do it, we'll just have to teach you a lesson." Gin says, "Why don't you come over here and try it?!"

Ghi runs over towards Gin and forms the bird hand seal. "Wind style: air bullets!" he yells. Small, see-through bullets of air materialize and rush at Gin. However, suddenly, Gin appears behind Ghi and punches him him from behind the head. He's knocked forward a couple of feet, but he quickly regains his balance. "Boar, dog, ram." Ghi says as he forms the hand seals, but just as he's doing this, Gin appears right next to him again and knocks him over towards Ryuumaru. "Aghhhh! I can't even see when he moves! He's right. He is fast." Ryuumaru says, as he holds out his hand, "Well, tag me." Ghi slaps him on the hand and Ryuumaru rushes into the battle.

Ryuumaru forms the bird hand seal and yells, "Wind style: air bullets!" Several small, see-through bullets of air materialize and rush at Gin. Gin dodges them very quickly. However, Ryuumaru notices that Gin now has a cut on his right hand. "Ha! 1 of my air bullets got through!" Gin retorts, "Like 1 is gonna stop me!" The next thing Ryuumaru notices is that he sees a blur. then he sees gin appear right next to him and give him an uppercut. this punch sends Ryuumaru into the air. Ryuumaru thinks, "Okay. It seems ninjutsu isn't going to cut it. From now on, i'm using taijutsu." Ryuumaru performs the confrontation seal with his right hand and proclaims, "Byakugan!" The blood vessels around his eyes pop up against his skin.

Ryuumaru assumes a stance (it looks like the 1 Hinata Hyuga did when she fought Guren in Naruto shippuden). Gin rushes at Ryuumaru and when Gin is about 4 ft. away from him, Ryuumaru yells, "Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams: 32 palms!" Right as Gin is about to slash at him, Ryuumaru dodges him and lands 2 pokes on Gin. "2 palms!" Ryuumaru yells, "4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms!" Ryuumaru yells as he keeps landing hits on Gin. As he lands 16 more hits, Ryuumaru yells, "8 trigrams: 32 palms!" The final jab send gin back a couple of feet. Ryuumaru deactivates the Byakugan. Then, Ghi quickly rushes at Ryuumaru and rams his claws through his stomach. However, at that point Gin hears a voice behind him say, "The 1st rule of battles is that you don't let your foe get behind you!" Gin looks at his claw and sees that he rammed his claw through a log. "Looooooooooogged!" Ghi yells. Ryuumaru quickly crouches down, forms the tiger seal, and says, "Hidden Leaf village: Secret finger jutsu!" He jams the tiger seal under Gin's butt and launches him into the air. "1,000 years of death!" Ryuumaru yells, as Gin flies.

Gin recovers and yells, "What the hell?! You're gonna pay for that!" Ryuumaru says, "Yeah, like I'll let you do anything!" Ryuumaru forms the correct hand seal and yells, "Shadow clone jutsu!" 4 puffs of smoke materialize and 4 clones pop up out of the smoke. Ryuumaru says, "All right! Leave it to me!" Ryuumaru rushes at Gin quickly and jumps on him. "Ry!" he yells as he does so. The 4 other clones rush underneath him and kick gin upwards. "Uu!" they yell as they do it. Then, 1 clone jumps up and delivers 1 more kick to Gin's ass. "Ma! Ru!" the clones yell. Then, the original, who's above Gin in the air kicks Gin down to the ground and yells, "Dragon's barrage!" When Gin lands on his back, the 4 clones jump up and deliver 1 final kick to Gin's stomach.

At this moment, Ryuumaru, Ghi, and Moka see Kurumu (in her monster form) flying and carrying Tsukune. They also see Masami flying in her true form. They all land on the rooftop next to Moka. Kurumu says to everyone, "Tsukune didn't do it! It was you Gin, you're the pervert!" Ryuumaru, then, says, "Well, that's all the confirmation I need to keep beating you down, Gin." Gin gets up and ,in a flash, appears right next to Ryuumaru. He slashes at Ryuumaru, which results in a deep, large scratch wound on his right cheek. "Aghhh! You bastard! I was just playing around a little, but now I'm serious! I'm gonna fuck you up!" Ryuumaru, in a flash, appears beneath Gin and kicks him up into the air. Then, he appears behind Gin's back and forms the confrontation symbol with his right hand. "Here I go!" Ryuumaru yells as he swivels to kick Gin in his stomach, but Gin blocks it. Ryuumaru swivels around, past Gin's back to appear from the other side and kick Gin in the stomach. Then, he punches Gin in the stomach. And, right as he delivers 1 final kick to the stomach, Ryuumaru yells, "Lion's barrage!" Ryuumaru backs away from Gin with a backflip.

* * *

At this moment, Ryuumaru feels someone tap him on the shoulder. he turns around and notices that Gin was there. He punches Ryuumaru over towards Masami and Kurumu. Masami cries out, "Ryuu!" Ryuumaru blacks out as Masami catches him. Then, Tsukune removes the rosary from Moka's chest and she enters her true form. Moka says, "So, you think what it takes to date me, huh? Why don't you come over here and try it?" At this moment, Gin says, "Are you serious? In case you didn't notice, there's a full moon out. And a werewolf's speed increases as the moonlight get's stronger. So a werewolf during the full moon is unbeatable!" Gin rushes out at Moka and attempts to slash at her. But, Moka grabs his claw just in time to stop the attack.

Gin mutters, "What the hell?" He looks at the moon and sees that the clouds are now blocking the moonlight. "What the hell?! If the moon's behind the clouds, then my powers don't come out!" Then, he takes a look at Moka and calms down. "Well, moon or no moon, a werewolf's still a force to be reckoned with! So be my woman before i have to hurt ya!" He attempts to slash at her, but she picks him up with the arm she's holding and slams him against the ground. "Hey, mutt, you think you have what it takes to be with me?! You should learn your place!" Moka yells. Then she tosses him in the air and kicks him over towards the rooftop's railing. He is able to stop himself with his feet, but the railing breaks because there was too much force behind Moka's kick. Gin cries out, as he falls, "Okay! I'm sorryyyyyyyy!"

Tsukune puts the rosary back on Moka and she enters her normal form again. At this point, Ryuumaru wakes up with his head buried in Masami's chest. "Hmmm-hmm-hhmm-hmmmm!" he yells through a muffled voice. Masami says, "Oh, I'm sorry." and sits Ryuumaru upright. Ryuumaru groans and says, "What happened?" Then, he feels a sharp stinging pain in his right cheek. He puts his hand on his right cheek and says, "Aghhhhh! I remember now! Gin, you bastard!" Masami quickly hugs Ryuumaru and says, "Thank god that you're okay!" Ryuumaru asks Masami, "Uh, what's wrong? In the short time of me knowing you, you've never once done this."

Masami replies, through small silent tears, "You're hurt. That's what's wrong." Ryuumaru responds, "Uh, and you're crying over that, why? This isn't the 1st time I've gotten hurt. You should've seen how bad I was beaten up when I fought my old rival." Masami shakes her head "no" and says, "It doesn't matter if this isn't the 1st time you've been injured. It hurts me to see you like this." Ryuumaru asks, "Why? It's not fatal or anything." Masami, then, confesses, "Because, I love you!" Ryuumaru then has a surprised expression on his face. "I want you as my 'mate of fate'! I want to be with you!" Ryuumaru asks, with the shock clear in his voice, "Why? What did i do for you to love me?" Masami answers, "Well...for starters, i think you're cute. You always stand up for what's right. You've protected me and helped me out. You're nice. And my heart just soars when I'm with you." Ryuumaru says, "I don't understand it." Masami says, "You don't have to. But, how do you feel about me?" Ryuumaru responds, "Well, I think you're beautiful. You're really nice, too. And, to tell you the truth, I kind of like being around you, too."

Masami hugs Ryuumaru tightly (their chests touch each other) and exclaims, "Thank you! I'm so happy to hear you say that!" Then, at this moment, Ghi says, "Uh, why don't you 2 save all that for the bedroom!" Then, Masami and Ryuumaru remember where they are and say, "Uh, yeah. We should." Then, everyone laughs a little. Masami walks over to Kurumu and says, "Well, it seems I've found my destined 1 1st." Kurumu yells, "Shut up! In case you haven't noticed, I've found mine, too!" Masami replies, "Yeah, but mine actually returns my feelings." and then sticks her tongue out. Kurumu's skin starts to turn beet-red out of anger. But, then she calms down and says, "Whatever. I'm actually happy for you." Masami replies, "Really?" Kurumu says, "Yeah. You're my sister. Besides, I know mom will definitely by overjoyed." Masami says, "Yeah. She will."Ghi walks over to Ryuumaru and says, "See? I said you liked her!" Ryuumaru says, "Shut up, Ghi. No one asked for your opinion."


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, everyone, here's chapter 5. Also, i've made revisions to the character bios. So you should all check that out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Ryuu-chan..." Masami says, seductively. "Yeah, Masami?" She jumps on Ryuumaru and wraps her legs around his waist. She also hugs his head tightly. "Mmm-mmmph-mmphmmph-mmmmmmph!" Ryuumaru yells in a muffled voice, due to his head being buried in Masami's breasts. Masami says, "I'm Sooooooo glad that we're going out now!" At this point, Ryuumaru has to physically push Masami away so that he can breath. He lets out a huge gasp and coughs several times. Masami says, "Ryuu? Are you okay? I'm sorry. It's just that I love you so much." Ryuumaru replies, "That's okay. Just realize that I do need to come up for air sometime." Masami replies, "Okay!"

Then, Ghi comes up from behind Ryuumaru and says, "Well, it seems the new couple is finished with their love-fest!" Ryuumaru and Masami jump up out of surprise. Ryuumaru exclaims, "Ghi! What the hell?! You don't see me doing that kind crap with you and your girlfriend! Wait... oh, you don't have a girlfriend. Now I remember. HAHAHA!" Ghi responds, "If we weren't friends, I'd kill you." Ryuumaru responds, "Right back at ya." Ghi says, "Well, guys, I found some stuff out. Wanna hear it?" Masami and Ryuumaru reply, "Fine. What did you hear?" Ghi answers, "Well, guys, it turns out that some of our club mates are experiencing some problems." Ryuumaru asks, "Who?" Ghi replies, "Tsukune and Moka. I hear Yukari Sendo is giving them some problems." Masami asks, "Why?" Ghi answers, "Well, I think I heard that Yukari loves Moka and that she doesn't want Tsukune cutting in. I actually saw her using magic to beat the crap out of him. Right now Kurumu is tending to some cuts on his face."

Masami says, "Oh, how horrible! Well, Ryuu-chan? What should we do?" Ryuumaru replies, "Well, Tsukune and Moka are our friends. So, we should help them out. 1st, let's try and ask Tsukune what happened exactly." Masami says, "Okay. Lead the way." Ryuumaru asks Ghi, "Okay, Ghi. Where are Tsukune and Kurumu?" Ghi replies, "In the club room. Let's go." They head off for the Newspaper Club's room. When they arrive, they see Moka standing in the doorway. Ryuumaru says, "Hey, Moka. what are you doing standing in the doorway?" However, as he approaches the front of the doorway (the door is open), he sees a scene that makes everything make sense. He sees Kurumu laying down on a table, with Tsukune on top of her, squeezing her breasts. Ryuumaru then says, "Uh, okay. I guess I'll come back at another time." Moka yells out, "Tsukune! What are you doing?!" Tsukune says, "Moka?! It's not what it looks like! I can't control myself!"

Then, at this point, everyone hears some giggling coming from outside the classroom's window. Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Ryuumaru look out the window and see Yukari Sendo laughing uncontrollably. However, she quickly sees them see her and ducks underneath the window. Moka says, "Yukari! We all saw you, so just show yourself! We won't hurt you." Yukari pops up and Moka opens the window. Yukari enters the classroom through the window. Then, Moka explains to Ryuumaru, Ghi, and Masami what exactly happened regarding Yukari. Ryuumaru says, "Oh, oooookay. So... Yukari technically wants to kill/scare Tsukune away from Moka? Uh, isn't there a peaceful solution to all this?" At this point, a golden washtub falls on Ryuumaru's head, out of nowhere. "Aghhh! What the hell?!" Ryuumaru exclaims. Yukari giggles, "Hehehe! You really fell for that 1!" Ryuumaru replies, "Kid... you even think of doing that 1 more time, I won't just kick your ass. I'll kill you." Moka says, in a shocked voice, "Ryuu?!" Ryuumaru replies, "Hey, if she wanted me to be reasonable, she shouldn't of dropped that washtub on me. That hurt! That's not nice. It's mean. And people don't respond well to mean."

* * *

Tsukune says, "Yeah, Ryuu's right. Yukari! If you keep doing things like this, then you won't have any friends. You'll end up all alone and no one will care." Yukari retorts, "Well, if everyone else is stupider than me, then I don't want to be friends with them anyway!" Everyone in the room gasps. Yukari responds, "What's the big deal? I've been alone since the very beginning." Then Yukari runs out of the room. "Yukari! Come back!" Tsukune says, "Moka, why are you running after her? If she wants to be alone, then let her." Moka replies, "Tsukune, she's been alone all this time and no one has even tried to understand her. Since you've been living in the human world, you have to know what that's like. I'm going after her." Then, Moka runs out of the classroom.

Tsukune says, "Man, what's with her? Does she not care about my feelings?" Kurumu replies, "I don't know. If she wants to be friend-less, I say let her. That's so like a witch anyway." Tsukune asks, "Wait, what do you mean?" Ryuumaru says, "Yeah, what does her being a witch have to do with anything?" Kurumu explains, "Well, you know how there are humans and monsters, right? Well, witches aren't really either 1. For a while, they were called creatures of the border line, but now everyone just calls them half-monsters. So, most of her life, she's most likely been all alone." Ryuumaru replies, "Oh, that." Ghi asks Ryuumaru, "What? Do you know something about that?" Ryuumaru confesses, "Witches aren't the only ones in that category." Ghi says, "Uh, can you explain a little more?" Ryuumaru explains, "Well, to sector 1 standards, there are several races in that category. Globally, witches, elves, dwarves, angels, centaurs, satyrs, moogles, and half-elves are in that category. In Ivalice, seeqs, bangaa, viera, gria, the garif, the urutan-yensa, and the nu mou are in that category. From Gaia, we have the qu clan, the summoner tribe, as well as several other races. Over in Spira, there's the ronso tribe, the hypello, and the guado. And in Hyrule, there's the goron tribe, the zora tribe, the rito tribe, the kokiri tribe, and the twili."

Kurumu comments, "You seem to know a lot about sector 1..." Ryuumaru explains, "I was born in sector 1 and I'm an elf. Most people aren't surprised by what I know." Masami asks, "Wait, you said that all those races you said fit in that category. What do you mean by that exactly?" Ryuumaru explains, "All these races are in between humans and monsters, and as a result, are discriminated against, some more than others." Masami begins to ask, "So... you-" Ryuumaru interrupts, "Yeah. I've experienced some discrimination. But, mine wasn't that bad. The race most hated in around the whole world, meaning sectors 1,2, and 3, are half-elves." Masami says, "Oh, so nothing bad happened then. All right!" Ryuumaru asks Tsukune, "So... what are we going to do? We gonna go after Moka and Yukari or not?" Tsukune replies, "We'll go after them. I do understand how she must feel. Let's go!" They all run after Moka and Yukari.

They finally find Moka and Yukari at a small pond on the outskirts of the academy. However, they also see 3 lizardmen attacking them. 1 of them almost slashes Moka, but Yukari stops him by biting his tail. "Aghhh! You little brat!" He slashes at her, but Tsukune jumps in front of her and gets slashed in the back. Yukari yells, "Why are you doing this?! Didn't I do all those bad things to you?!" Tsukune replies, "I know what you've been going through. I know that it's hard to be all alone." Yukari yells, "No you don't! You don't know anything!" Then, she gasps when she sees that the slash on Tsukune's back is very deep. Tsukune says, "So, please. We just want to help you, if you'll let us."

* * *

Then, another lizardman slashes at Tsukune, but Kurumu quickly flies (she enterd her true form) over to Tsukune and grabs him. They both avoid the hit and as the hit misses, Ryuumaru rushes in front of Yukari and blocks the slash with his kusanagi blade. He says, "You okay, Yukari? I'm sorry I said all that 'I'll kill you' stuff." Yukari asks, "Why are you apologizing to me?!" Ryuumaru responds, "Does that really matter right now? We have to deal with these guys, in case you haven't noticed." Ryuumaru is able to break through the lizardman's attack and then starts running wind chakra through his sword. Then, he proclaims, "Time for me to show you guys the real power of an elf!" He runs over to 1 of the lizardmen and the lizardman rushes at Ryuumaru as well. As they pass each other, Ryuumaru slashes at him with his sword and the Lizardman slashes at Ryuumaru. The slash lands on Ryuumaru's left cheek and forms a deep, bloody wound. The lizardman chuckles, but then he feels a sharp stinging pain in his right side. He sees that there's a large gash in his right side. "But, I didn't even feel your sword touch me!" Ryuumaru explains, "By channeling my wind chakra into my kusanagi blade, the length and range of my sword's slash increases. Therefore, you didn't feel the blade touch you. What hit you was my wind chakra."

Then, Ryuumaru forms the confrontation seal with his right hand and yells, "Byakugan!" The blood vessels around his eyes pop up. He says, "I can see." and closes his eyes. The lizardmen think, "He's making this way to easy!" 1 of the lizardmen rush at him and as he gets 1 inch away from Ryuumaru, Ryuumaru pokes him in the eye. That stops the lizardman in his tracks. Then, Ryuumaru forms a stance and says, "Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams: 32 palms!" As he keeps striking at the lizardman, he yells, "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms!" As Ryuumaru lands the last 16 blows, he yells, "8 trigrams: 32 palms!" This leaves the lizardman collapsed on the floor.

Then, Ryuumaru pulls a scroll out of his uniform's coat. He unrolls it and forms the tiger hand seal. A puff of smoke appears out of the scroll. When the smoke clears, they see a fuma shuriken, and Ryuumaru grabs it. He throws the fuma shuriken at another lizardman, but he dodges it. Then, Ryuumaru reaches in his pocket and throws a normal shuriken, but the lizardman dodges it again. Then, the way Ryuumaru holds out his hands makes it apparant that there was trap wire tied to the shuriken, fuma shuriken and his hands. As the ninja tools swirl around the lizardman and the tree behind him, Ryuumaru yells, "Windmill: triple attack!" Then, the trap wire closes in on the lizardman and pins him to the tree. Then, Ryuumaru starts forming the snake, dragon, hare, and tiger symbols in that order. Then, he forms the confrontation seal with his right hand and yells, "Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!" Then, he blows into the hand seal and fire starts running along the trap wire. Eventually, it reaches the lizardman and creates a large explosion. "Okay, that's 2. Now for the big guy."

* * *

At this point, Ryuumaru feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He turns around a little, and sees Moka in her true form. She says, "You've done enough. Let me handle the rest." Ryuumaru says, "But, I have a nice momentum going. Besides, I've got a lot more energy to burn!" Moka replies, "Well, I want this 1 to pay the most for giving Yukari a hard time." Ryuumaru replies, "Fine, then. He's all yours." The last remaining lizardman says, "You're in complete violation, Moka Akashiya! Having your level of power is against the school rules!" He rushes at Moka, with his mouth open wide as if to swallow her whole. Then, she kicks him in the mouth, which breaks all his teeth. But, before launching him with her kick, she says, "You fool. The only way you and your cronies can wield any power is if you gang up on the weak. Weaklings like you should learn your place!" Then, she launches him into the lake with a fierce kick.

Then, Yukari asks everyone, "Why did you all come? I've done all those horrible things to you. Why?" Tsukune replies, "We know what it's like for you to be all alone. Right now, all we want to do is help you, if you'll let us." Yukari asks Ryuumaru, "And what about you? Why did you apologize for what you said?" Ryuumaru answers, "Well, I understand what you've been through whether you believe me or not." Masami adds, "What I think Ryuu is trying to say is that he's also considered a half-monster and that he understands what it's like to be lonely." Yukari says, "Really?" Ryuumaru replies, "Yeah. I wasn't lying when I said I was an elf back there. And the fact I can use the byakugan is proof." Masami asks Ryuumaru, "What does your byakugan have to do with you being an elf?" Ryuumaru explains, "All elves have the capability of using the byakugan and all half-elves are capable of developing it. Normally, the only other people who have the byakugan are the humans of the Hyuga clan."

Masami replies, "Oh... Oh, and Ryuu-chan, that reminds me. We all have a question about you and Ghi." Ryuumaru asks, "And that would be?" Masami asks, "What are those arts that you and Ghi know? The ones were you make those signs with your hands." At this point, Ryuumaru and Ghi start to freak out on the inside, but don't let it show on the outside. After a sigh, Ryuumaru answers, "It's called ninjutsu. You know, like what ninjas use." She asks, "You 2 are ninjas?" Ryuumaru responds, "From the Hidden Leaf Village. We're both Chunin." "Chunin?" Kurumu asks. Ryuumaru explains, "Chunin are the village's intermediate rank. Genin are the low rank. Jonin are the village's elite. And the only normal ninja rank above jonin are the anbu black ops. They're the village leader's personal guard." Then, Masami asks, "Well, how do you use ninjutsu?"

Ryuumaru explains, "To use ninjutsu, you need chakra. Chakra is the mixture of a person's physical energy, which comes from the body's cells, and their mental energy, which comes from the mind and spirit which strengthens over time. And there are different types of ninjutsu." Yukari asks, "Like what?" Ghi says, "I'll explain this 1 Ryuu. A ninjas jutsu can be spread into many different categories. 1st, there's basic ninjutsu, which simply utilizes the concept Ryuumaru just told you guys about. Then, there's elemental ninjutsu, which utilizes a person's change in chakra nature. There are 5 basic changes in chakra nature: fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. But there are more. But, we'll get to that in a minute. Then, there's cloning jutsu. These jutsu make clones of yourself or others and there are many different types of clone jutsu. Next, there's genjutsu. Ryuu, why don't you explain that 1, because I still don't understand it too well."

* * *

Ryuumaru says, "Okay, genjutsu are illusions. To use genjutsu, you use your chakra to creat a disturbance in your opponent's chakra flow. This makes them hallucinate and see things that aren't there. Next is bukijutsu, otherwise known as 'weapon techniques.' As its name implies, it's merely how a ninja utilizes their weaponry, although in some cases, they use their chakra in their weapons. And, Ghi, why don't you explain kenjutsu?" Ghi says, "Kenjutsu are sword skills. It's how a ninja utilizes a sword. Then, taijutsu is simply hand-to-hand combat. Then, we also have medical ninjutsu. This type of jutsu is, obviously the medical applications of ninjutsu. It can be anything from healing an ally to using your chakra to kill your opponent, 1 organ of piece of body tissue at a time. And, Ryuumaru should explain the rest of the jutsu. I don't understand all the others that well."

Ryuumaru says, "Okay. Next are space-time jutsu. These are techniques that warp the space time continuum, like summoning, teleportation, and others. Then, there's kinjutsu, otherwise known as forbidden jutsu. These are jutsu that have been forbidden to use, because either they wreak a heavy toll on the body, or that they go against the laws of nature. Then, there's juinjutsu. People usually call these curse marks. Certain curse marks can do different things, but people usually want to stay away from them. Next are fuinjutsu, or sealing jutsu. These jutsu are used to seal away objects or things. Remember when I made that shuriken come out of that scroll? That was a sealing jutsu. There's also barrier ninjutsu. These jutsu simply erect barriers. There's nin-taijutsu as well. This is a mixture of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Also, there's something I've heard of called senjutsu. I don't really know the specifics of it, but to what I hear, you mix nature energy from your surroundings with your normal chakra, and your jutsu and physical attributes are powered up. There's reanimation jutsu as well. These jutsu are used to bring people back to life. There are very few jutsu like this, because these jutsu usually have a serious toll on the user. Also, there's chakra absorption jutsu. These jutsu allow one to absorb a jutsu's chakra and add it to your own chakra supply. There's also hiden jutsu. These jutsu are jutsu that anyone can learn, but are usully don't leave the clan that invented them. And, lastly, there's kekkei genkai. Kekkei genkai are jutsu passed on down along a clan's bloodline. These jutsu can't be copied and the only 2 ways for 1 to obtain a kekkei genkai: by being born into the clan, or obtaining the DNA of someone who has a kekkei genkai and injecting it in yourself. However, dojutsu, another type of kekkei genkai, can only be transferred by obtaining a dojutsu user's eyes while the dojutsu is still activated."

Tsukune asks, "How many types of kekkei genkai are there?" Ryuumaru replies, "I don't know how many individual types there are, but I do know there are 3 categories of kekkei genkai: dojutsu, advanced changes in chakra nature, and other. Dojutsu, otherwise known as eye techniques, are kekkei genkai that manifest in a person's eye. The byakugan is an example of a dojutsu. It allows me to see a person's chakra flow and their chakra network system." Yukari interrupts, "What's the chakra network system?" Ryuumaru explains, "The chakra network system is a system of the body that holds a person's chakra. It's tightly woven in and around the other organ systems of the body. My byakugan allows me to see it and using my gentle fist, I can stop a person's chakra flow. But, the next category of kekkei genkai are advanced changes in chakra nature. This is when a person is able to mix 2 or more chakra natures to make a new chakra nature. The 1st hokage's wood style is an example of this. By using earth chakra and water chakra, he could make wood style chakra to make trees grow from any surface. Then, there are other types of kekkei genkai. These don't fit in the other 2 categories. The only 1 I know is the dead bone pulse. This is a taijutsu-based kekkei genkai from the Kaguya clan. They could manipulate the osteoblasts and osteoclasts of their bones to allow their bones to come out of their body. They could also grow new bones or harden pre-existing bone."

Kurumu asks, "And what all kekkei genkai have you heard of?" Ryuumaru answers, "The 1st hokage's wood style, the Kaguya clan's dead bone pulse, the Hyuga clan and elf's byakugan, the Uchiha, Genu, and Demonsbane clan's sharingan, mangekyo sharingan, inferno style, and eternal mangekyo sharingan, the Yuki clan's ice style, the Sand Village's scorch style, the Cloud Village's gale style, and the Stone Village's explosion style." Ghi adds, "And there are even more than that. Each ninja village is finding out more kekkei genkai as new generations come about." Tsukune says, "Man, that's a lot to take in." Ryuumaru says, "Yeah. I understand. Also, I forgot to mention that people with kekkei genkai are also treated like witches are. People fear what they don't understand, and kekkei genkai are as alien as the world of ninja usually gets." Yukari begins to say, "So, that means that..." Ryuumaru says, "Yeah. My byakugan has caused me trouble at times. So, will you trust us?" Yukari then starts breaking out into tears. Ryuumaru starts panicking and says, "Wait, wait! What did I do?!" Masami puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Nothing. I think they're tears of joy." "Oh, okay." Ryuumaru says.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ryuu-chan. Wake up!" Ryuumaru feels a thud on the back of his head. "Aghhhhh!" he yells out. He looks up and sees Masami pouting. "Ryuu-chan, we have to think of the Newspaper Club's next story. Any ideas?" Ryuumaru replies, "Hmmmm... maybe-? Nah. how 'bout-? No. Well, I have no idea. Can I go back to sleep now?" Masami replies, "No. No sleeping until we get our story." "Damn." Ryuumaru mutters under his breath. Then, Gin bursts through the club room's doors. Gin proclaims, "I have our story!" Masami asks, "And that would be?"

Gin explains, "Well, I've heard of some girls going missing." Ryuumaru says, "And here we go with the perversion..." Gin retorts, "No, so far there's around 7 girls who have gone missing 1 month. It usually isn't that uncommon for people to go missing at this school, but not so many in such a little amount of time." Ryuumaru responds, "Oh, well that sounds serious. And we have no idea who's behind the disappearances?" Gin says, "Exactly! And that's why we go undercover to unravel this mystery!" Then, Ryuumaru performs the tiger hand seal, and a puff of smoke engulfs him. Out of the smoke, Ryuumaru pops out with himself dressed like sherlock holmes and says, "I'm way ahead of you this time, Gin! Leave the case to Detective Ryuu!" Masami says, "Sorry, Ryuu-chan. No Detective Ryuu." Ryuumaru responds, "What?! But I just used a jutsu to put on these detective clothes! So, I just did that for nothing?!" Masami responds, "Exactly." Ryuumaru mutters, "Damn it."

Ghi asks, "So, how are we going to find out who's behind the disappearances? You've already shot down 'Detective Ryuu', so what's your plan?" Masami replies, "Well, maybe we can see what all the victims had in common?" Gin comments, "That's an excellent idea. We should do that." Masami says, "Okay. Then it's decided. Gin, we need a list of the girls who went missing. Uh, Gin?" She notices Gin just staring out the window, daydreaming while saying, "Ahh, yes. I'll save those girls and maybe that'll get them to like me!" Masami sighs and says, "I'm surrounded by idiots..." Ryuumaru says, "Don't worry. I'll knock gin back to earth, Masami." Ryuumaru jumps and kicks Gin in the face while yelling "Leaf Hurricane!" Gin yells, "Aghhh! What was that for?!" Ryuumaru replies, "I believe my girl asked you for a list of the girls who're missing so that we can get to work." Gin retorts, "Fine. I'll get the list. Just stop kicking me! The kicks from our battle were enough. I didn't really feel them too bad during the battle. It was afterwards when it really started to hurt."

Meanwhile, Tsukune enters the art teacher's classroom. He notices that no one is there. "Wait, no one's here? I thought Moka said that she was going to be in here every day this week." Then, he hears some very faint crying. He follows the sound until he reaches a locker. He looks inside the locker and sees what looks like a stone statue of a naked girl. He also takes note of how this statue is actually crying real tears, yet not moving. Tsukune says, "What's going on here?! The statue is crying!" He also notes, "Why is something like this in a locker?! And I feel like I remember that girl's hairstyle from somewhere..." Then, Tsukune hears a voice say, "Hey! What are you doing to my art?" Tsukune jumps out of surprise and turns around. He sees that it's the art teacher, Ishigami-sensei. "Ishigami-sensei?! I'm sorry I barged in here and..." Then Ishigami-sensei says, "Oh you're Tsukune from class 3? Hehe, so you came to pick up Moka, Tsukune? She's too busy being a model to spend time with you." Tsukune asks, "Why can't she?!" Ishigami begins to say, "Why you ask..."

At this point, they both see Moka enter the classroom and say, "Oh... Tsukune?!" Then, she says, "Tsukune... Why are you here, Tsukune?" Tsukune begins to explain, "Moka! Well, you see, I... Listen I..." Moka exclaims, "No!" Tsukune replies, "Huh?" Moka explains, "I'll be embarassed, so you can't be here! So leave!" Tsukune says, "Embarassed, could it be, you really are a nude model..." Moka retorts, "What I do is none of your business! Anyway, just leave!" Tsukune replies, "I get it now! Is that really all I am to you?" Moka says, "Huh?" Tsukune exclaims, "I totally understand that you don't care about me at all!" Then, Tsukune turns away and runs out of the classroom. Moka yells out as she tries to run after him, "Tsukune?!" However, Ishigami-sensei grabs her arm to prevent her from leaving the classroom. Moka says, questioningly, "Huh? Ishigami-sensei?" Ishigami-sensei explains, "Sorry! It seems that I can't let you go anymore."

Back at the clubroom, Kurumu and Yukari are looking into a crystal ball and it shatters. Yukari says, "That's not a good sign. Tsukune and Moka seem to be in some kind of trouble." Tsukune rushes in the room. Ryuumaru says, "Whoa. Tsukune, what's wrong?" Tsukune replies, "Nothing. So, what's up?" Gin answers, "It seems that another girl went missing. Here's a photo of her." He shows Tsukune the photo and Tsukune notices that the girl in the photo looks exactly like the statue he saw crying. They all see the shocked look in Tsukune's face and Tatsuya asks, "Dude, something wrong?" Tsukune replies, "I think I know where she is!" Ryuumaru jumps off the desk he was sitting on top of and asks, "Where?"

Back at Ishigami-sensei's classroom, Moka says, with a hint of fear in her voice, "Ishigami-sensei? What are you doing?" The braids in Ishigami-sensei's hair unravel to reveal that they are snakes. Then, Moka takes a quick look around the art room that Ishigami-sensei had backed her into and sees that there are several statues that are crying like the statue that Tsukune saw in that locker. Ishigami-sensei explains, "You see these statues? They were all girls just like you until I had my hair bite them. Then they became the statues that you see now. And that is art! They don't die. They don't age. All they can do is cry. And you'll be the next 1 to join their fate!"

Then, all of a sudden, as Ishigami-sensei is walking towards Moka, a kunai is thrown at Ishigami-sensei's feet, and she dodges it. She looks behind her and sees Ryuumaru, Ghi, Masami,Tatsuya, and Tsukune. Ryuumaru says, "Not today she isn't. Or any other day for that matter." Ishigami-sensei yells, "Don't interfere with my art!" Her snake-hair stretches over towards Ryuumaru and bites his left arm. Ishigami-sensei gloats, "It seems you'll be my next statue!" Ryuumaru replies, "Uh, hate to break it to you, but no I won't. Your snakes can keep biting that arm as much as they want. Nothing's gonna happen." Ishigami-sensei asks, "What do you mean?! Why not?!" Ryuumaru shakes the snakes off his arm and takes off his uniform's jacket. Then, everyone there sees that his left arm is made of automail.

Ryuumaru says, "Tough luck, teach. Now, get ready to see a real master ninja!" Then, he forms the snake, rabbit, horse, and boar hand seals in that order. He holds out his hand to let Ishigami-sensei directly see the openings of the air tubes in his arms. Ryuumaru yells, "Slicing sound wave!" and a large gust of air exits the air tubes and knocks Ishigami-sensei back at a wall. After the dust settles from the attack, they see her get up and she exclaims, "That's the best you got?! You won't be able to defeat me with that pathetic power!" Ghi says, "Oh yeah? Well, how about this?!" He bites his thumb to draw blood and forms the boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram hand seals in that order. He slams hand on the floor and yells, "Summoning jutsu!" Then, a large bull dog appears from a puff of smoke. Ghi commands, "Okay. Bull, attack!" The dog rushes at Ishigami-sensei as if to bite her. But, the hair-snakes bite the dog, and it gradually starts to petrify and become a statue. Ryuumaru says, "Uh, Ghi, are you sure that move was a smart idea?" Ghi retorts, "Shut up!" Ryuumaru replies, "Let me show you how a real ninja does that." Ryuumaru bites his right thumb to draw blood and performs the hand seal Ghi just did and slams his hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" A large toad appears from a puff of smoke.

Ryuumaru puts his hand on the toad's back and says, "Okay, Gama, the 3rd. Are you ready?" Gama, the 3rd replies, "Yeah! Let's do it!" Ryuumaru starts pumping chakra into Gama, the 3rd, and then Gama performs the ram, bird, boar, monkey, and ram hand seals in that order. Then, they yell, "Water style: water pistol!" A forceful stream of water shoots out the toad's mouth and hits ishigami-sensei. That stream of water knocks her back towards the wall a 2nd time. However, she gets back up again, while showing very little signs of exhaustion (she also seems to have a couple of cuts on her shoulders, legs, and face). Ryuumaru quickly forms the ram, boar, ox, dog, and snake hand seals in that order and says, "Damn. How much energy does she have?" Ishigami-sensei retorts, "My turn!" Her snake-hair stretches over towards Ryuumaru's right leg and the snakes bite. "Gotcha!" she yells. Then, she hears a voice on the side of her say, "Not quite." She looks to her left side and sees Ryuumaru a couple of feet away from her. she looks back at what she has bitten, and sees what she thought was Ryuumaru, go up in a puff of smoke to reveal that it was a log. Then, Ryuumaru says, "You fell for the substitution jutsu: 1 of the simplest jutsu in a ninja's arsenal of ninjutsu." Ghi yells, "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGED!" Ryuumaru says, "Ghi, what did I say about us having serious ninja battles?"

Then, some more of the snake-hair comes after Ryuumaru again. However, he forms the ram hand seal and yells, "Teleportation jutsu!" He is able to teleport in a puff of smoke to dodge the snakes in time. He appears in a puff of smoke right next to Moka and Tsukune, who rushed over to her while Ryuumaru and Ghi had Ishigami-sensei distracted. Ryuumaru asks, "You guys okay?" Moka replies, "Yeah, we're fine." Ryuumaru forms the confrontation seal with his right hand and yells, "Ninja art: flying nail mist!" he opens his mouth and a flurry of senbon exits it. Ishigami-sensei blocks the senbon with her hair-snakes. 1 hair-snake stretches over to Ryuumaru and he forms the confrontation hand seal with his right hand. He yells, "Fire style: stream!" and blows into the hand seal. From the hand seal, a stream of fire rushes forth and incinerates the snake-hair. "Aghhhh! My hair!" she screams.

Then, Ryuumaru pulls out a scroll and unrolls it. He forms the tiger hand seal and a puff of smoke exits the scroll. The smoke clears to reveal a fuma shuriken and he grabs it. He throws it and forms the dragon hand seal. He yells, "Wind style: guiding wind!" The fuma shuriken starts glowing with chakra as it glides through the air. It cut off 1 of the hair-snakes, but then another hair-snake circles bihind it as if to grab it. But, the shuriken immediately reverses velocity and cuts through that hair-snake as well. Ryuumaru explains, "Yeah! You see, the way this jutsu works is that I infuse the shuriken with some of my wind chakra and throw it. Then, by forming the dragon hand seal, I'm able to control the shuriken to make it go where ever I want." Then, a hair-snake comes up from underneath the shuriken and grabs it, effectively disabling the jutsu. Ryuumaru undoes the dragon hand seal. Then, he forms the ram, snake, and tiger hand seals and yells, "Clone jutsu!"

4 puffs of smoke appear around Ryuumaru. When the smoke clears, they all see 4 exact copies of Ryuumaru (along with the original). All 5 Ryuumarus rush at Ishigami-sensei. Ishigami-sensei uses her snake-hair to attack the 4 clones. All the clones disappear, and then Ryuumaru performs the correct hand seal and yells, "Shadow clone jutsu!" A puff of smoke materializes and a shadow clone of Ryuumaru jumps out of the smoke and runs along with the original. When they get 6 feet away from Ishigami-sensei, they both jump, flip, and land their feet into each of her shoulders. They yell, "Clone spinning axe kick!" and use her shoulder to launch themselves for a back-flip away from her. The clone disappears in a puff of smoke. When she regains her balance, she sees Tatsuya appear right next to her and he thrusts out his right arm, stopping it inches away from her stomach. Then, a blast rushes forth from his hand and blows her back to another wall (this leaves a large crater in the wall she crashes into).

Ishigami-sensei picks herself up and says, "I'm not about to let a couple of brats beat me!" She uses her snake-hairs to bite Tsukune several times as he pulls of her rosary from her neck and she enters her true form. She says to Ishigami-sensei, "You miserable fool. You turn girls into statues to feed this obsession you call 'art'? You need to learn your place." Then, Ishigami-sensei uses her snake-hair to bit Moka on the leg. Moka immediately starts to feel her leg seize up. Despite this, she is able to run over to Ishigami-sensei and crash her leg down on top of Ishigami-sensei's head. Moka yells, "Learn your place!" With this blow, Ishigami-sensei collapses on the ground and faints. Then, everyone notices the crying statues start to change. Ryuumaru thinks, "Oh, crap. If I see another girl naked, Masami'll kill me! Got to cover my eyes!" Ghi exclaims, excitedly, "All right! Yeah!" Then, Masami knocks Ghi extremely hard on his head. "Shut up, you perv! Go in the corner next to Ryuu-chan with your eyes closed!" she exclaims. Ghi replies, "Awwww man!" Then, he covers his eyes and grumbles something that no 1 can make out.

Then, before everyone's eyes, the statues (including Tsukune who was bitten by Ishigami-sensei's hair-snakes and the dog, bull, that Ghi summoned (However, Tsukune is unconscious)) revert to their original state. All the naked girl students shriek and Masami and Moka (back in her normal form) go to fetch some towels. Once the girls are covered, Ryuumaru asks, "Masami? Can I look now? Please don't slap me." Masami replies, "It's all right. You won't see anything now." Ryuumaru uncovers his eyes and says, "Good. No temptations for me today. Wait... what's that?!" He points to a paddle ball on a table. Ryuumaru says, "Paddle ball! Must... have!" He runs over to the table and grabs the paddle ball. He starts knocking the paddle ball around, but ,after 1 hit, it comes back and hit him in the eyes. "Aghhh! My eye! I need that for looking at stuff!" Ghi says, "Dude, put the paddle ball down." Ryuumaru replies, "But, it's a paddle ball!" Masami says, "Ryuu-chan. Down." Ryuumaru puts the paddle ball back down on the table and grumbles.

Tatsuya comments, "Well, guys, at least now we have our story. Right?" Masami responds, "You're right about that." Then, she walks over to Ryuumaru and gives him a big hug (it kind of lifts him up off the ground a little, because Masami's taller than Ryuumaru). She says, "I forgot to say how cool you looked when you were fighting Ishigami-sensei! It really turned me on!" Ryuumaru, whose face is buried deep in Masami's chest says, in a muffled voice, "Uh, Masami! I can't breath!" Then, Masami stops her hug and says, "Oh, I'm sorry! I keep doing that even though I don't mean to cut off your oxygen supply! Again, I'm sorry!" Ryuumaru replies, "It's okay. Just stop doing it to my face." She bends down a little to hug Ryuumaru again, this time her breasts touching Ryuumaru's chest. She asks, "Is this better?" He replies, "Yeah. this is good." Then Ghi says, in an outburst, "Why don't you guys take that to the bedroom?!" Ryuumaru says to Masami, "Yeah. Ghi's kinda right. We shouldn't really do this in front of our friends. They'll get jealous." Masami sighs and replies, "Fine. We'll do this later."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ryuumaru and Masami are behind a tree close to the academy. She says, "Ryuu-chan. It's nice that we finally get some time alone. We've been so busy these last couple of days!" Ryuumaru adds, "Yeah. I'm lucky I was able to distract Ghi with that riddle." (*family guy style cut-away* Ghi says to himself, "I get wetter as I dry? Wait, it's a towel! Wait a second... I've been had!") Masami says, "Well, now that we're alone... You want to make out?" Ryuumaru says, with a hint of excitement in his voice, "Sure!" Then, Masami and Ryuumaru slowly bring their lips together in a passionate kiss. They slowly separate their lips and Masami says, "Ryuu-chan... that felt great! Our 1st kiss..." Ryuumaru replies, "Uh, thank you. And your welcome, I guess?"

They come out from behind the tree and Masami says, "Okay. We should head for the clubroom now." They head for the clubroom. When they reach it, they see that everyone is hard at work, making the academy's newspaper to reveal what Ishigami-sensei was doing to her art models. Moka says, "Oh, you guys are here now? Great. We need you 2 and Ghi to work on the borders for the newspaper." Ryuumaru says, "Okay. We'll get right on that." They walk over to Ghi adn see him staring daggers at Ryuumaru. Ryuumaru says, "Sorry I had to trick you Ghi. But, whenever we start doing couple stuff, you tell us to get a room. And when we try and do that, you keep interrupting." Ghi says, "Well, you could've just told the truth!" Ryuumaru asks, "Really? Really? I could've told you that me and Masami were going to do some boyfriend-girlfriend stuff and you wouldn't follow us?" Ghi replies, "Okay. I might try and follow you a little." Ryuumaru says, "So... moot point. Now, let's get to work on the newspaper!"

Then, Ghi says, "Oh, Ryuu. I forgot to tell you. You got a letter from someone. It was in front of the door when I came in." Ryuumaru asks, "Who's it from?" Ghi replies, "Don't know. Read it and find out." Ryuumaru opens and silently reads the letter. He sees that the letter reads,

"Dear Ryuumaru,

My heart beats only for you. Every time I see you, I become more infatuated. But, I see you in the arms of another woman. I must have you. Just know this: I would do anything to be your girlfriend.

Always with love,

Kirihime.

As he reads this letter, he gets numerous chills upon his spine. He thinks, "Damn! Whoever this is, is creepy!" Masami asks, "So, what was in the letter?" Ryuumaru jumps out of surprise and says, "Nothing! Nothing at all was in this letter that I wish didn't regard me! Let's work on those borders!" Ghi replies, "Dude, we finished the borders while you read that letter." Ryuumaru exclaims, "Well, what's next, then?!" Masami inquires, "Ryuu-chan, are you sure nothing was in that letter?" Ryuumaru responds, "I'm sure. you don't need to worry about it." Masami replies, with a hint of concern in her voice, "Okay. Well, we're finished for the day. Let's pack it in."

Ryuumaru and Masami are walking towards the students dorms. Ryuumaru thinks silently, "Who is this Kirihime? I've never seen or even heard of anyone by that name. Or have I?" They arrive at the intersection that leads to either the girls' dorms or the boys' dorms. Masami says to Ryuumaru, "Good night. See you in the morning." and gives him a small kiss on his left cheek. Ryuumaru replies, "See you later." and they go their separate ways. As Ryuumaru walks to the boys' dorms, he feels as if someone is following him. Then, he forms the ram hand seal. He thinks, "Chakra sensing!" He detects a unfamiliar chakra signature a couple of feet behind him in some bushes. Ryuumaru calls out, "Show yourself. I know you're there." He turns around to look at who is coming out of the bushes.

He sees a girl wearing a yokai academy uniform that looks like Kurumu and Masami's uniforms. She has short, dark blue hair (styled like Yukari Sendo's), deep green eyes, and some sizeable cleavage (around the size of Ino Yamanaka's in Naruto Shippuden). Ryuumaru asks, "Who are you?" The girl answers, "Who do you think it is?! your soul mate, Kirihime!" Ryuumaru replies, "Uh, soul mate? To be honest, I don't think we've ever even met." Then, Ryuumaru sees Kirihime emit a somewhat dark blue aura.

The next day, Masami is sitting with Ghi at 1 of the lunch tables outside, with Tsukune and the others (including Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, Tatsuya, Sushizuke, and Hinata). Masami shows an expression of daydreaming and sighs to herself, "Man, where's Ryuu-chan? I haven't seen him all morning. I already miss him." Ghi says, "You can do the stuff you do to Ryuu on me. I won't mind." Masami punches Ghi and makes him fall out of his chair. However, she still shows an expression of daydreaming as she punches him. Kurumu says, "Masami, are you okay?" Masami replies, "Ryuu-chan didn't show up to class at all today. I miss him." Yukari comments, "Well, why don't you try and visit his room to see why he didn't come to class?" Masami replies, "Okay. I'll do it after school. Can you guys handle things at the club without me?" Moka answers, "Sure. You go and get that sorted out."

After school, Masami heads for the boys' dorms. As she walks along the hallway of the dorm, she says to herself, "Okay, Ririko-sensei was able to find out what room he lives in. Let's see...314...315... Ah, here we go! Room 316." She knocks on the door to Ryuumaru's room and says, "Hey, Ryuu-chan! It's me, Masami! Are you there?" Then, she sees the door to his room open slowly (like haunted house doors open) and she enters. "Ryuu?" she calls out. Then, she sees a note on the floor. She reads it and gasps at what she has just read (it's the note Kirihime wrote to Ryuumaru that Ghi gave him). Then, she sees a note taped to the back of Ryuumaru's room's door. She pulls the note off the door and reads the note. It reads,

"Dear Masami Kurono,

I knew that you would come to his dorm and look for my sweet Ryuu-chan. But, as you can see, he's not there, is he? If you want him, then you come to the outskirts of the school by the small pond. I'll be waiting for you so that we can see who's more worthy of dating Ryuumaru!

Hatefully yours,

Kirihime.

Masami says, "Oh, no! I have to go after her! That bitch! Calling him 'my sweet Ryuu-chan.' He's my Ryuu-chan!" Then, Masami runs out of Ryuumaru's dorm room and heads for the pond by the academy (the 1 where everyone went up against the lizardmen). Masami arrives and see Kirihime waiting for her. "So, I see you've arrived! Ready to settle this?" Masami yells, "Where's Ryuu-chan?!" Kirihime points to the tree behind Masami and Masami turns around. She sees that Ryuumaru is tied up and unconscious under the tree. Masami yells, "Ryuu-chan?! What did she do to you?!" Kirihime exclaims, "I didn't do anything! He knocked himself out." (*family guy style cut-away* *last night after Kirihime revealed herself* Ryuumaru pulls out a scroll and unrolls it. He forms the tiger hand seal and a puff of smoke exits the scroll. The smoke clears to reveal a nun-chuk. He grabs it and starts swinging it like most wannabe ninjas always do. Then, inadvertently, he hits himself on the head and faints.) Then, they hear Ryuumaru snoring noisily.

Masami says, "So, you want to fight?! Fine with me! I was getting tired of Ryuu-chan always saving me. Now, it's my turn." Masami's shirt and sweater vest rip to make room for he bat wings and Masami enters her true form. Then, Kirihime's skin turns a dark yellow and the water in the pond starts to vibrate. Masami grows her fingernails and flies at Kirihime. Kirihime thrust out her arms and the water in the pond forms a hand that takes a hold of Masami and throws her at a tree. "Aghhhh!" Masami screams. Kirihime explains, "I'm an apsara, a water nymph from Hindu mythology! The water obeys my will!" Masami thinks, "Now I see why she wanted me to meet her here. This way she can use the water to fight me. That dirty bitch!"

Then, all of a sudden, Ryuumaru wakes up and yawns. Then, he opens his eyes and says, "Man, I slept good! Wait a second... This isn't my bed. And why am I tied up?" Masami yells, "Ryuu?! You're awake?" Ryuumaru replies, "Masami? What's going on?" Masami points to Kirihime and says, "Remember her?" Ryuumaru looks at Kirihime and says, "Ohhhhh, right. Yeah, I remember her. Do you need me to help?" Masami says, "No, no. I can handle this." Ryuumaru replies, "All right, but this rope is really starting to get uncomfortable." Masami flies at Kirihime with her fingernails extended. Kirihime uses the water to shield her and blow Masami away from her.

Masami screams in pain. Ryuumaru thinks to himself, "Man, I gotta help her!" Masami turns to Ryuumaru (she was knocked over to a tree next to Ryuumaru) and says, "Ryuu-chan, don't worry about me. I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe. So, stay out of this." Masami gets back up and flies at Kirihime. Kirihime uses the water to form a whip and uses it to grab Masami towards another tree. She crashes hard into the tree and coughs up a little bit of blood. Ryuumaru thinks, "No... No! I'm not goiong to lose her!" Then, Ryuumaru sees a vision in his mind. He sees a middle-aged, yet terrifying man with dark skin and red eyes. He has an orange gem in the middle of his forehead and small, pointy ears. Ryuumaru proclaims out loud, "No! If I can't protect the people I care about, how can I ever hope to defeat him?!"

Ryuumaru channels his wind chakra into his arms and breaks through the rope. "Yeah! Now, Kirihime, get this through your head: We are not soul mates and I don't love you! I love Masami!" Ryuumaru gets up, pulls out a shuriken, and throws it at Kirihime. He performs the correct hand seal and yells, "Shuriken: shadow clone jutsu!" The shuriken multiplies into a storm of shuriken and they close in on Kirihime. However, she uses the water to knock all the shuriken out of the air.

Then, Ryuumaru pulls a scroll out of his uniform's jacket and unrolls it. He performs the tiger seal and a puff of smoke exits the scroll. The smoke clears to reveal a fuma shuriken. He throws the shuriken at Kirihime. However, she uses the water to knock it out of the air. Then, she sees another fuma shuriken flying at her from behind. And she jumps over it to dodge the shuriken. Then, when she completely dodges the shuriken, it goes up in a puff of smoke and reveals a clone of Ryuumaru. He yells, "Eat this! Demon wind bomb!" and throws several kunai at Kirihime. However, she's able to divert the kunai to where they only graze her skin. Kirihime yells, "What the hell?! How did you do that?!" Ryuumaru explains, "When I threw the 1st shuriken, that got you distracted. While you were distracted with the 1st shuriken, I used my shadow clone jutsu and made my clone use the transformation jutsu to transform into a fuma shuriken. And I threw my transformed clone to use the shadow shuriken jutsu. And the rest is history."

Masami flies over to Ryuumaru and says, "I don't think normal attacks will work on her. Maybe you need to use a jutsu that uses those changes in chakra nature you told me about?" Ryuumaru replies, "Maybe. I'll give 1 a shot." He forms the tiger, snake, and dog hand seals and thrust out his arms. A current of electricity extends from his hands and rushes a Kirihime. She uses the water to shield her, but the lightning current slices through the water and electrocutes Kirihime. "Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieks in pain. Then, he says, "Okay, now to fight fire with fire!" He forms the boar, dog, and ram hand seals, and yells, "Water style: ripping torrent!" A wave spreads out from Ryuumaru's hand, hits Kirihime, and knocks her against a tree. however, she gets up and yells, "If I can't have you, no one can!" She, then, uses the water to form a spear and uses it to pierce his shoulder. "Aghhhh!" Masami screams, "You bitch! No one hurts my boyfriend and gets away with it!" She flies at Kirihime at high speed and slashes at her hips. Then, Ryuumaru forms the dragon, tiger, and hare hand seals and forms the confrontation hand seal with his right hand. Then, he yells, "Water style: raging waves!" and a forceful stream of water exits his mouth. This stream of water knocks Kirihime back against a tree.

Then, Kirihime uses the water to form a large wave that is heading for Ryuumaru and Masami, who flew back towards Ryuumaru after she attacked Kirihime. Then, Ryuumaru claps his hands together. Some blue electricity crackles from his hands and a loud ringing sound echoes. He slams his hands on the ground and a wall of stone comes upward from the ground and shields Ryuumaru and Masami. When the water drains out, Kirihime, who clearly sees how the wall stopped her attack, exclaims, "What is that?! A miracle?!" Ryuumaru explains, "This is no miracle. It's alchemy." Masami asks, "Alchemy?" Ryuumaru explains further, "Alchemy: the science of the art of the deconstruction and reconstruction of matter. It's not an all-powerful art, however. To attain something, something of equal value **must** be given up. That's the law of equivalent exchange."

Ryuumaru forms the confrontation hand seal and yells, "Byakugan!" The blood vessels around his eyes pop up. Ryuumaru jumps up over the wall he created and runs at Kirihime. Kirihime uses the water to send a wave out towards Ryuumaru. However, Ryuumaru stops running and yells, "8 trigrams: palm rotation!" and starts spinning in place. He emits a large amount of chakra and the chakra starts rotating with him. The rotating chakra diverts the wave away from Ryuumaru and dispels the attack. He stops spinning and the chakra fades. Then, Ryuumaru continues running and kicks Kirihime up in the air. When she is upside down in mid-air. Ryuumaru jumps up and grabs Kirihime, wrapping his legs around her upper waist and grabbing ahold of her legs. Then, he drives her down into the ground and yells, "Falcon drop!" When her head crashes hard against the ground, Ryuumaru lets go of her and does a backflip away from her. Kirihime collapses onto the ground and is knocked out cold.

Then, when Ryuumaru and Masami are sure that Kirihime is unconscious, Masami hugs Ryuumaru tightly and starts shedding silent tears. Ryuumaru asks, because for once his head isn't buried in her chest, "What's wrong, Masami?" Masami replies, "I thought I almost lost you! And, besides that, you're hurt!" Ryuumaru explains, "Well, Masami, I'm a ninja. And I'm in training to become a guardian. So, the fact is that I am going to get hurt a decent amount of times. But, don't worry. I heal fast." Masami says, "Well, don't try to overdo it so much, okay?" Ryuumaru promises, "Okay. It's not like I go looking for trouble." Masami says, "I know. But now that this is over, why don't we head over to the newspaper club? They could probably use our help." Ryuumaru says, "Okay. Let's go!" Masami grabs Ryuumaru's hand and they start walking to the clubroom.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ryuumaru and Masami arrive in the clubroom and find the entire room in a buzz of activity. They walk over to where Ghi is and resume working on the paper. After about 2 hours, Nekonome-sensei arrives in the room, holding a bag of raw fish, and says, "Hello, everyone! I brought snacks!" Tsukune, Ryuumaru, and Ghi says, simultaneously, "Uh, I don't think we can eat those fish." Ryuumaru thinks, "Nor is it even edible." They get back to work, but Ryuumaru overhears Nekonome-sensei say, to Kurumu, "Also, I found this note for you in the doorway." "Huh?" Kurumu says as she accepts the note. Ghi blurts out, in a voice to where Masami and Ryuumaru can hear him, but the rest of the club can't, "Kurumu got a love letter." Ryuumaru asks, "And you know this, how?" Ghi responds, "Well, she just got a letter right?" Ryuumaru replies, "I'm assuming, because I heard Nekonome-sensei say that she got 1." Ghi says, "Right. And she's not exactly bad looking, right?" Ryuumaru replies, "No, I guess not." Ghi says, "You guess?" Ryuumaru replies, "Well, I don't look at her in that way! Do you want me to offend Masami, who I should remind you is right here, right next to us?" Masami replies, "Yeah, you perv!"

Ghi replies, "Whatever. The point is I'm pretty sure that a girl with her looks is bound to get some admirers at some point." Ryuumaru says, "Well, if you prove to me that it's a love letter, than I'll be more inclined to believe you're right." Ghi asks, "Well, doesn't this soind like more of a job for 'Detective Ryuu'?" Ryuumaru gasps and says, "You're right!" But, then he quickly and sulkily looks at Masami. Masami says, "Go ahead, Ryuu-chan. You've earned it." Ryuumaru says, "Yeah!" Then, he forms the tiger hand seal and a puff of smoke appears around him. He jumps out of the smoke and is dressed in detective clothes (like Sherlock Holmes). He exclaims, "Detective Ryuu is on the case!" He pulls out a large magnifying glass and puts it against his left eye. Ryuumaru asks Ghi, "Is my eye big?" Ghi replies, "Yeah." Ryuumaru responds, "Good. Good. That means progress."

Ryuumaru asks Ghi, "Okay, where's the letter?" Ghi replies, "I don't know. You're the detective." Ryuumaru, then, asks, "Wait... hold on a second. You're saying that you have no idea where the letter is. And that she most likely is still holding it?" Ghi answers, "Um, yeah." Ryuumaru continues questioning, "Meaning I'll have to somehow get it off of her, which will most likely be taken as a perverted advance towards her, right?" Ghi answers, "Correct." A puff of smoke appears around Ryuumaru and he walks out of it back in his school uniform. Ryuumaru says, "Then, forget it. I'm no perv. And I will not be called 1 because you want me to steal a letter from her. If you want to know what's in the letter, you steal it from her." Ghi replies, "Damn."

Then, after about another hour of working on the paper, they all exit the clubroom and head back to their dorms. The next morning, Ryuumaru meets up with Ghi and Masami. After classes, they meet up in the clubroom with the rest of the club. However, Kurumu doesn't show up. Ghi asks Masami, "Hey, Masami. Where's Kurumu?" Masami replies, "I don't know. I saw her earlier today." They work on the paper again. Then, right as they're all exiting the clubroom, they all see Kurumu running towards the clubroom. She yells, "I'm sorry guys, but I was busy! But, I'll do everything I can now!" Gin says, "Don't bother. We're done for the day." They all exit the room, passing Kurumu right by.

The next day, at the clubroom, everyone (including Kurumu) enters the clubroom. As they try to pull up the data they've already assembled for the newspaper, Yukari lets out a cry of shock. Masami asks, "Yukari! What's wrong?" Yukari replies, "All the data for the newspaper is missing! everything on the computer is missing, as well as all our paper files!" Gin says, "You're joking! Okay, everyone, we have to get to work from scratch. There doesn't need to be something on ever page, but we have to make sure that it's ready by the time we finish here!" Kurumu whispers to herself, "What? He didn't!" Then, she says, "I have something to attend to." and walks over towards the door. Moka yells, "Kurumu?! What are you doing?! We have to get to work on the paper!"

Kurumu says, "I'm pretty sure you guys can handle it for now." Masami yells, "no we can't, sis! And you know it!" Moka asks, "Do you even care about the club? You see us working very hard and you just go off and do whatever YOU want! You only joined the club because of Tsukune, didn't you?" Kurumu runs out of the door and Gin says, "Now it seems we know where she stands." Then, Tsukune gets up out of the chair he was sitting in and walks over towards the door. Gin asks Tsukune, "What are you doing? You don't care about the club either?" Tsukune replies, "It's not that. It's just that Kurumu is a part of this club. It wouldn't feel right if we made the paper without her."

Ryuumaru says, "Tsukune's right. We have to find out what's going on with her." Then, Masami says, "Wait, guys! I found something!" She holds up a letter and several photos. Tsukune reads the letter aloud. After he does that, Ryuumaru says, "So she was blackmailed? That's why our newspaper stuff is missing?" Yukari replies, "Obviously. We have to go after her!" Ryuumaru says, "Leave it to me!" He forms the ram hand seal and exclaims, "Byakugan!" The blood vessels around his eyes pop up. Ryuumaru says, "I'll go on and scout ahead guys. You might want to follow me at a distance." Moka asks, "Why?" Ryuumaru explains, "Well, as a ninja, I've always been taught to be prepared for anything. This could likely turn into a battle. I'll go ahead." He runs out of the clubroom and tracks kurumu by seeing traces of her chakra in the air.

Eventually, he reaches the girls' changing rooms. Ryuumaru says, "Crap! She's in the changing rooms! Looks like I'll be branded as a pervert." Then, he sighs. However, at that moment, he senses a more sinister chakra signature close to Kurumu's chakra signature. Ryuumaru forms the correct hand seals and says, "Earth style: shadow clone." He spits out a large amount of mud and it solidifies to form an exact clone of Ryuumaru. The clone forms the dog, boar, and ram seals in that order and says, "Transformation jutsu." A puff of smoke appears around the clone and it turns into Moka. Ryuumaru thinks, "Okay. I'll have the clone check out the inside of the room. If something other than Kurumu attacks the clone, I'll have to jump in." Ryuumaru hides in some bushes and the clone opens the door and a large, slimy hand grabs the clone. Ryuumaru jumps out of the bushes as the clone dissipates back into mud.

Ryuumaru sees the monster the hand belongs to: a madslug. Ryuumaru, who still has his byakugan activated, thrusts his arm towards the slug's chest and yells, "Palm heel strike!" This stuns the madslug and makes him cry out in pain. Then, Ryuumaru forms the dog, horse, and tiger hand seals and yells, "Fire style: fire of hell!" Several flames materialize around Ryuumaru and the flames form ghost-like apparitions. Then, the appartitions pelt the madslug and set him ablaze. However, the slug quickly uses his slime to put out the flames. The madslug yells, "You'll need more than that to take care of me!" Ryuumaru forms the correct hand seal and yells, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and 5 puffs of smoke appear around him. 5 shadow clone appear out of the smoke and then Ryuumaru forms the ram, horse, snake, and tiger hand seal in that order. He yells, "Lightning illusion: flash pillar!" Then, a large flash of light blinds the madslug. "Aghhh! So bright!" Then, under the shroud of the light, 1 of the shadow clones throws the original Ryuumaru at the madslug. Ryuumaru punches the madslug and, upon impact, Ryuumaru yells, "Clone body slam!" The madslug shakes Ryuumaru off him and this launches Ryuumaru at the wall behin Kurumu.

Kurumu screams, "Ryuu!" Ryuumaru gets back up and, as he's dripping a small amount of blood from the left corner of his mouth, says, "Don't worry. I got this." The madslug turns around and starts slithering towards Ryuumaru. Ryuumaru slams his hands on the ground and yells, "Earth style: hidden mole jutsu!" Ryuumaru sinks underneath the ground. The madslug punches the spot on the ground where Ryuumaru was just as he becomes fully submerged into the ground. Then, both of his hands emerge from beneath the floor and Ryuumaru yells, "Earth style: headhunter jutsu!" Then, he pulls the madslug underneath the floor, only allowing its head to be exposed. Ryuumaru emerges from beneath the floor and stands in front of the madslug's head. Then, the madslug exudes a vapour and Ryuumaru inadvertently breathes in a small amount of the vapour.

Ryuumaru quickly jumps away from the Madslug back toward a corner of the room. Then, he feels his right arm going numb. Ryuumaru says, "What the hell?! I can't feel my arm." The madslug explains, "This gas I secrete is able to make my prey's body go numb if they inhale enough of it." ryuumaru says, "Damn. It looks I won't be able to use too much jutsu!" Then, Ryuumaru forms the confrontation seal and yells, "Fire style: stream!" Then, Ryuumaru blows outward and a stream of fire exits his mouth and rushes towards the madslug. The slug becomes covered in flames, but, just as he did against ryuumaru's other fire stlye jutsu, he uses his slime to extinguish the flames. "Damn!" Ryuumaru exclaims. Then, he forms the confrontation seal again and yells, "Ninja art: flying nail mist!" He blows outward and a flurry of needles flies toward the madslug's face. However, the madslug ducks down and dodges the attack. Then, Ryuumaru focuses some of his chakra around his body and yells, "Transparency jutsu!" Then, Ryuumaru vanishes before their eyes.

Ryuumaru, while unnoticed, runs toward the madslug, jumps, and kicks the madslug in the face. At the moment of the impact, Ryuumaru yells, "Leaf hurricane!" The madslug grunts due to the kick. At this moment, the madslug releases a cloud of gas, which Ryuumaru, unfortunately, gets caught up in. Ryuumaru jumps back out of the cloud of gas. However, then the transparency jutsu wears off, Ryuumaru falls to the floor, and he deactivates his byakugan. Ryuumaru, who has is eyes closed and is struggling to try and stand back up, opens his eyes and it is seen that his eyes have turned red and the pupils have become slitted. 3 whisker-like markings also appear on each of his cheeks (he looks similar to Naruto Uzumaki in his initial jinchburiki form). Ryuumaru says, "I... won't... lose! I...can't...lose!" Then, Ryuumaru passes out on the floor and the whisker-like markings vanish from his cheeks.

At this point, Masami, Ghi, Moka, and Tsukune arrive outside of the door to the girls' changing rooms (which the madslug had reclosed). Moka knocks on the door and says, "Kurumu, are you in there? We followed Ryuu over here. Please, we need you to come back to the clubroom. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't work on the paper with us." Then, the madslug swings the door wide open and says, "Moka Akashiya?! You were going to be my next target, but this is even better! Come here!" He lashes out at Moka as if to grab her, but Ghi pushes her out of the way and then proceeds to form the dragon, tiger, and hare hand seals in that order. Then, he forms the confrontation seal and yells, "Water style: raging waves!" Then, a stream of water gushes out of Ghi's mouth and soaks the madslug. Then, Ghi forms the bird hand seal and yells, "Wind style: air bullets!" Several bullets of air materialize and pelt the madslug. The madslug lets out a cry of pain and frustration.

Then, Kurumu thinks, "Man, I'm so useless. Everyone's fighting, trying to save me because I can't save myself just this once!" At the same time, Masami sees Ryuumaru passed out on the ground. Then, both Kurumu and Masami scream, "No more! I won't let you hurt my friends! No more!" Masami enters her true form and both her and Kurumu rush at the madslug from opposite sides. They both slam their hands on the ground and 2 roots pop up from underneath the ground and slam the madslug with substantial force. "Aghh!" the madslug yells in pain.

Then, Masami flies at the madslug. The madslug catches her with its arms and starts squeezing her tightly. "Aghhh!" Masami shrieks. The madslug says, "How do you like that?!" Masami replies, "You fell for it!" "Huh?" the madslug responds. Then, Masami disappears from the slug's grip and appears behind the madslug. Her fingernails grow into claws and she slices at the slug as it turns around. This leaves a scar on his face (it looks like 4 straight lines that cross his face diagonally). The madslug cries in pain and yells, "Aghhhh! What the fuck?! What happened?!" Masami explains, "You are just a slave to my me and Kurumu's illusions. What should be asked is 'Why did you hurt my sister and boyfriend?!'!" Then, Masami and Kurumu use their illusory magic to form a tree and they fly on top of it. Then, a huge root pops up out of the ground and binds the madslug. The root constricts tighter and tighter until the madslug starts spitting up blood and it faints. Then, they dispel the illusion and they fly back down to the ground.

Then, Masami runs over to Ryuumaru and gets on her knees. She sits Ryuumaru up and says, "Ryuu. Ryuu-chan, pleased! Wake up!" She lightly slaps his face to try and wake him up. Ryuumaru groans and slowly opens his eyes. He says, "Agh... Masami? What happened?" Then, Masami hits Ryuumaru on the head and says, "Don't you ever even think of doing something that dangerous again! I don't want to lose you!" Then, she hugs him tightly. Ryuumaru replies, "Masami. You think that this is the worst i've got beaten up? I've suffered through worse before." Masami asks, "Like what?" Ryuumaru replies, "Masami, I'm a ninja. There hasn't been a mission that I've been on where I've completed it without getting at least a little bit hurt. And besides, I was at a disadvantage this time. That's all."

Ghi adds, "He's right. Us shinobi put our lives on the line for our mission and to protect the people we care about. That's the way of our village." Masami says, "You risk your lives? But, what about the people who care about you? The people who love you? And your family?" Ghi explains, "We don't really have too many of them. And we don't have family." Masami says, out of shock, "What?" Ryuumaru says, "We're orphans. And neither of us were very well-liked back in the village." Masami asks, "Why?" Ghi replies, "I don't know. I guess people just don't understand what it's like to either lose everything or to never even have anything. I think that's part of why me and Ryuu became friends."

Masami starts crying, sliently. Then, she says, "So, Ryuu-chan. I was the first person to care about you?" Ryuumaru replies, "Well, ever since I graduated from the ninja academy, I've been making more friends. But, even when I didn't have any, my dream kept me going." Masami asks, "What is it?" Ryuumaru says, "To be the world's greatest guardian: that is my dream!" Ghi comments, "Well, to be the world's greatest guardian, you have to become a guardian in the first place. Be sure not get beat up so much." Ryuumaru replies, "Okay. I promise. You won't have to worry about me, Masami." Masami says, "I'm glad to hear it."

Then, after Ryuumaru and Masami stand back up and rejoin the rest of the club, Kurumu asks, "Guys, if it's okay with you, can I join the newspaper club again?!" Moka says, "Kurumu, what are you talking about? Come on! We need to get back to work on the paper." Kurumu thinks, "Moka? Thank you." Then, Kurumu walks back to the clubroom with everyone and helps them finish the paper.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryuumaru is walking with Ghi and Masami over to the lunchroom. Masami is dressed in a sleeveless, dark blue dress that reaches her knees and shows a reasonable amount of her large cleavage. She's also wearing star-shaped earrings, high-heel shoes, and red lipstick. Ryuumaru and Ghi are dressed in their usual clothes (check out the character bios for a description). Ryuumaru says, "Masami, not that I'm complaining, but I don't see why you're all dressed up. I thought we dressed casually on the weekends." Masami replies, "Well, I just wanted to look pretty today. Do I?" Ryuumaru answers, "Very."

They all arrive in the lunchroom and sit next Tsukune and Moka. Moka says, "Uh, Masami? You know that you can dress casually on the weekends, right?" Masami replies, "We can't dress up?" Moka replies, "You can, but..." Masami interrupts, "Then, I don't see the problem." Moka says, "Whatever. but, are you guys ready to pass out the papers with us?" Ryuumaru answers, "Yeah. We're ready. We'll pass the hell out of those papers!" Tsukune comments, "It's great to see you so fired up about this. We usually only see you this fired up before a battle." Ryuumaru explains, "Well, we worked hard on this paper. I can't wait to see our hard work get rewarded."

After they eat breakfast, with Masami having a very seductive conversation with Ryuumaru that made him slightly uncomfortable, they change into their school uniforms. Then, they head for the front of the school to set up the stand to hand out newspapers. When they finish setting up and get the newspapers to the stand, with the rest of the club (Kurumu, Yukari, Tatsuya, Sushizuke, and Hinata), the begin handing out newspapers to whatever students pass by the stand. Then, Gin arrives to check on how the paper is selling. He says, "Man, the paper's really killing, huh?" Tsukune replies, "Yeah. It's really going great."

Then, all of a sudden, a group of intense-looking students approach the stands. The student at the center of the group (Kuyo) grabs 1 of the newspapers and asks, "Who gave you permission to hand out these papers?" Tsukune asks, "Uh, permission?" Kuyo yells, "Before 1 can hand out newspaper or anything of the sort, you have to clear things with us: the security committee! Shut this stand down! If you want to sell newspapers here, then you'll have to clear things with us." Kurumu and Masami say, "Wait, what the hell are you talking about?! We shouldn't have to clear shit with you just to pass out newspapers!" Then, all of a sudden, 2 streams of silk wrap around both Kurumu and Masami's wrists, thus chaining their wrists together. They look up and see a female member of the security committee with purple hair (Keito) with a little bit of silk hanging from her mouth. She wipes the silk from her mouth and says, "It seems that the newspaper club hasn't changed a bit. They're still letting whores into their club."

Then, Ryuumaru, who had fallen asleep, bolts up and says, "My 'girlfriend being insulted' sense is tingling!" He rushes over by Masami and says, "What did you say about my girl?!" Keito replies, "Nothing, shorty." Ryuumaru asks, quietly, "What did you call me?" Ghi says, "You didn't?!" Tatsuya asks Ghi, "Ghi, what's going on?" Ghi replies, "In all my life, I've only heard Ryuu been called 'short' once. It... didn't... end... well!" Ryuumaru bursts out, "You called me 'short'?! I'll fuck you up!" Gin grabs Ryuumaru's arms using his own arms (like how Sakura did to Naruto right before the 1st exam started in the chunin exams in Naruto). Gin says, "Ghi, what the hell?! How did you supress him the last time?!" Ghi replies, "Dude, you grab 1 arm, and I'll grab the other!" Gin grabs Ryuumaru's left arm and Ghi grabs Ryuumaru's right arm. They are able to drag Ryuumaru away from the scene, slowly and with much difficulty.

The security committe walks away from the stands and Ghi keeps telling Ryuumaru, "Calm down! Just calm down! If you calm down, I'll give you ramen!" Then, Ryuumaru sniffs the air and says, "Ramen? Ramen! Okay, I'm calm." Kurumu asks Masami, "Uh, Masami. What do you see in him, again?" She looks at Masami and sees her with pink hearts in her pupils and Masami replies, dazily, "Oh, Ryuu-chan... He's so dreamy. He even tried to defend my honor. Awwwww..." Kurumu snaps her fingers in Masami's face and Masami snaps out of it. Masami says, "What?" Kurumu replies, "You were acting all lovey-dovey when Ryuu just went psycho because he was called 'short'?" Masami replies, "Well, I thought it was cool how he stood up for me! And, need I remind you that he tried to save you from that slug monster and got himself hurt because of it?" Kurumu replies, "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I do owe him 1."

They all pack up the stands and newspapers and head back to the clubroom. When they enter, Kurumu asks Gin, in front of everyone, "Ok, what the hell was that about?! Who are they?!" Gin replies, "They're the security committee. Their job is to protect the student body and to root out anyone who threatens that." Moka says, "But, we didn't do anything! Why are they doing this to us?" Gin explains, "Because they're corrupt. They were given a little bit of power and authority and now they act like they own the place. They also extort money from all the clubs. What you guys saw back there was them saying 'bribe us.' But it seems that we have no choice. We have to burn the papers to show them that we aren't looking for a fight."

Kurumu bursts out, "What the hell?! We aren't burning these papers that we've put so much tome and energy into making!" Gin says, "Just do it. It's an official order from your club president." Then, Gin exits the clubroom. Then, Kurumu says, "We're not burning these papers! Do you guys just want to throw all that hard work out the window?" Ryuumaru replies, "No. I'm not burning those papers, either. But, the fact of the matter is that we can't pass them out either. We'll need to plan our next move very carefully." Kurumu exclaims, "Are you afraid of them?! Whatever happened to what Gin said about risking our lives for a story?" Ghi replies, "Come on. We all know that you don't completely believe in that mentality. Did you not see how powerful they are? I'm not a sensor type, but even I sensed that they were really strong. Ryuu, you're a sensor type. Did you feel anything from them?" Ryuumaru replies, "Yeah. I sensed a lot of chakra and mana in them." Masami inquires, "But, I thought only ninjas had chakra." Ryuumaru explains, "Usually ninjas are the only people with usable amounts of chakra in them. But, eveyone has it. Everyone has mana, as well. There are 3 forces that are stored in a person's body: chakra, mana, and yoki. Chakra is used in ninjutsu and other ninja arts, mana is used for magic and other miscellaneous arts, and yoki is used for monsters and, as such, monsters and halflings are the only people who even have yoki in their bodies. But, these 3 forces usually exist in even proportions in a person's body. If someone has a lot of chakra, they have a lot of mana, too." Masami replies, "Oh, now I get it."

Kurumu walks out of the clubroom and says, as she drags Tsukune and some of the papers with her, "Well, I don't care how strong they are! Come on, Tsukune! Let's pass out these papers." Tsukune says, "Don't worry, everyone! I'll try and calm her down!" Ryuumaru and Ghi smack themselves on the forehead. Yukari says, "I know that they are out of our league, but I thought that you guys would be anxious to fight them." Ghi explains, "We might like to fight every now and then, but we don't go looking for what is likely to be a death sentence." Ryuumaru says, "Yeah. Also, guys, maybe we should follow them to make sure nothing bad happens." Everyone says, "Right!" They all, excluding Gin, exit the clubroom and go after Tsukune and Moka.

They all arrive at the incinerator and see that Keito of the security committee, in her true form (which is a jorogumo), has wrapped Kurumu, who is in her true form, in a web and Tsukune is tied up in silk (however, his is more like he's tied up in ropes, unlike Kurumu who is trapped in an actual web). Keito sees the rest of the newspaper club and says, "Ahhh, this is splendid! Now I can get rid of you all at once! After I get rid of you all, the only member of your club left to kill is Ginei Morioka!" Ryuumaru retorts, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ryuumaru says, as he performs the hand seal, "Rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare, tiger, monkey." Then, he pulls out several shuriken, infuses them with his fire chakra, setting them ablaze, and throws them at the web constricting Kurumu. As the shuriken fly towards their target, Ryuumaru yells, "Fire style: phoenix flower shuriken jutsu!" As the shuriken each hit the web, portions of the web are set ablaze until the entire web is burnt to a crisp, without Kurumu being harmed. Kurumu flies over to Tsukune and carries him over to the others.

She sets Tsukune down right next to Ryuumaru. Ryuumaru says, "Tsukune, don't move. I'm going to use my wind chakra to slice through the webs." Ryuumaru places his hands on the webs constricting Tsukune and channels his wind chakra into them. Within seconds, the webs are sliced to shreds, thus freeing Tsukune. Then, Ryuumaru forms the correct hand seal and yells, "Shadow clone jutsu!" 2 clouds of smoke appear and a clone jumps from each smoke cloud. The smoke clouds vanish and each of the clones, and the original, pull out a scroll. They unroll the scroll and form the tiger hand seal. A puff of smoke exits the scrolls and when the smoke disappears, kusangai blades are revealed and each clone grabs the blade on top of their scroll.

1 clone flanks Keito on her right, 1 clone flanks her on her left, and the original faces her head-on. Ryuumaru jumps and the clones rush at Keito with their kusanagi blades. They all yell, "Leaf style: crescent moon dance!" However, Keito delivers a kick to the clone on her left and spits a web at the clone on her right, thus making the clones vanish in a puff of smoke. The original Ryuumaru, who is still jumping down to strike Keito with his kusanagi blade, is delivered a kick in the crotch as he lands. He falls down and kneels and the ground. He threatens Keito, in a raspy voice, "You bitch! I'll fuck you up!" Ryuumaru regains his composure and footing.

Ryuumaru pulls a bunch of kunai out of his pocket and throw them in the air. He forms the confrontation hand seal and focuses his chakra around the area around him. The kunai, then, become suspended in the air, aimed at Keito. He points the confrontation hand seal at Keito and says, "Assault blade." The kunai rush at her as if they had been thrown, but Keito spits out a large web that stops the kunai in their tracks. Then, a red colored glyph appears around Ryuumaru's body at his feet. After a couple of seconds, Ryuumaru waves his right hand and yells, "Fireball!" The glyph disappears and 4 small fireballs rush forth from Ryuumaru's right hand. Keito spits out another large web. However, the fireballs just burfn their way through the web and continue with their initial speed and trajectory. Keito quickly uses the large spider legs on her stomach to jump up high to avoid the fireballs.

Keito spits a large web at Ryuumaru. Ryuumaru's body starts emanating a blue energy and, after a couple of seconds, Ryuumaru waves his right hand and yells, "Fire!" A large stream of fire bursts forth from his right hand and incinerates the web and burns through it to continue to rush at Keito. Luckily for her, Keito falls down to the ground right before the stream of fire reaches her. Then, Ryuumaru waves his hand (like if he was doing a sideways karate chop) and yells, "Beast wave palm!" In the form of the sweeping motion of his hand, a blue wave of chakra rushes at Keito. Keito quickly ducks under the attack. The blue wave of chakra continues down its path and cuts clean through a tree that was directly behind her, effectively making it a stump.

Then, Ryuumaru feels someone's hand on his right shoulder. He turns to his right and see Moka in her true form. She says, "You've done enough, Ryuumaru. I'll handle the rest." Ryuumaru says, "No way! I can handle it! If they want a fight, I'll give 'em 1!" moka replies, "Stand down. You need to rest. I can see that you're starting to get exhausted. You've used up too much of your energy in this fight. Let me handle the rest." Ryuumaru replies, "Fine. Do what you want." He walks over to the rest of the club and sits down. Then, Keito spits a small stream of silk at Moka's wrist to constrict her movements. Keito yells, "Now, to deal with you, Moka Akashiya! You've caused trouble for the student body for the last time!" Moka retorts, "Me, cause trouble for the student body? I believe that you have me mixed up with you and the rest of your 'committee.'" Keito screams, "What?!" Moka replies, "You and your committee have become drunk with power! Therefore, it's you who is the threat to society!" Then, Keito, who still has the stream of silk connected on her side, starts attempting to reel in Moka. However, Moka doesn't budge an inch.

Then, Keito falls on the ground. And, ironically, Moka starts tying the silk around her wrist, which in turn reels Keito towards her. Keito uses her long spider legs to stop this, but to no avail. After about 1 minute, Keito is directly in front of Moka. Then, Moka kicks Keito towards the wall of the school and Keito passes out on the ground. Moka walks over to Tsukune and he gives her back the rosary he removed from her neck when Ryuumaru was fighting Keito. Moka enters her normal form once more. Then, Masami says to Ryuumaru, "You really need to learn how to relax and let someone else fight every once in a while." Ryuumaru responds, "Sorry. I feel that I can't just sit around and do nothing when someone else is fighting. I've always been like that." Then, Ghi asks, "Does this mean that it's over?" Ryuumaru answers, "I highly doubt it. This will probably just make them angrier. Ghi, I'll try calling sensei in case things get too out of hand." Ghi says, "Yeah, you should do that. Sensei'll denfinitely send them packing!" Ryuumaru gets up and says, 'Yeah. I'll go ahead and do that. You guys should go back to the clubroom and tell Gin what happened. I doubt he'll like it, but he should know where we stand right now." Ryuumaru heads for the school's phones and the rest of the newspaper club heads for the clubroom.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You guys did what?!" Gin yells at the rest of the club, excluding Ryuumaru who isn't there th the moment. Tsukune replies, "We're sorry, Gin. But we had to do something. They've gone out of control and attacked us for no reason. It was self-defense." Gin responds, "Well, Tsukune, if you want to pick a fight with the security committee, then that's on you. But, you have no right to get my beloved Moka and Kurumu involved!" Kurumu and Moka exclaim, "Beloved?!" Then, Kurumu punches Gin in the face hard. Then, Gin says, "Wait, maybe if we give Tsukune up to the security committee, then the rest of us can survive without any punishment!" Then, he starts dragging Tsukune out of the classroom, with Tsukune resisting the entire way. Tsukune yells, "What?! What kind of club president are you?!" Yukari sighs, "It seems male jealousy is a powerful thing."

As Gin and Tsukune exit the clubroom, Kuyo is standing outside the door with a couple of members of the security committee. Kuyo states, "I'm sorry, but you're too late for that. You've incurred our wrath." Then, Kuyo looks at Tsukune. Kuyo says, "Tsukune Aono. I place you under arrest under the charges of suspecting you of being a human." Tsukune thinks, "Oh, no! They've found out! I don't know how, but they found me out!" Kurumu comes to the doorway and says, "What the hell are you talking about?! Tsukune isn't a human!" Then, Kuyo yells, "Silence!" Then, Kurumu feels a large amount of yoki emanating from him. She thinks, "Such yoki... such a demonic aura. What is he?" Then, Moka comes to the clubroom's door and says, "No, you're wrong. Tsukune isn't a human!" Then, Kuyo says, "Well, our sources say otherwise. We'll be taking him in for questioning." Moka pleads, "Well, take me with him!" Kuyo replies, "I can't do that to a student who has nothing to do with this matter." Then, Moka asks, "And what if I knew about his true identity all along? Could you take me then?" Kuyo says, "Yes. Those conditions could be acceptable. But, before we go, where's Ghi Arashi, Sushizuke Taishimoto, and Hinata Koshiro?" Ghi, Sushizuke, and Hinata come to the clubroom doorway and Ghi says, "What the hell do you want with us?"

Kuyo answers, "You 3 are also under the suspicion of being a human. You will come with us: whether you want to or not." Ghi thinks, "Damn! How did they catch me? I never did anything to reveal my identity! How is this possible?" Ghi replies, "Fine. It seems I have no choice. I'll go." Kuyo and the other members of the security committee escort Tsukune, Moka, Ghi, Sushizuke, and Hinata away from the clubroom. Gin says, "He was a human? That explains everything. Tsukune always smelt funny and he was extremely weak. I guess it serves him right." Kurumu asks Gin, "What does that have to do with anything? We still have to rescue them! I don't think Moka will be able to recue Tsukune. Not this time." Gin says, "What the hell are you talking about?! Rescue him?! A human?! You guys won't stand a chance against Kuyo! He's the kind of guy who thinks that just because he has some authority, that he is the law. And anyone who defies his wishes is defying the law. He's completely crazy!" Tatsuya comments, "Speak for yourself. I can beat that guy's ass easy." Kurumu says, "Yeah! Now tell us where they're taking them!" Gin tells the rest of the club where Kuyo is most likely leading them, and Kurumu, Masami, Yukari, and Tatsuya exit the clubroom to rescue the rest of the club.

Kuyo starts leading them through a dungeon filled with cells of students that are screaming insults and profanities at Kuyo. Kuyo explains to Tsukune, Moka, Ghi, Sushizuke, and Hinata, "This is where we keep all the people who defy the security committee." Then, they hear a student say, "I'm only here because I wouldn't pay the security committee money!" Another student says, "I'm only here because I bad-mouthed the security committee a little! Let me out!" Then, 1 student partially enters his monster form and readies a huge claw. his claw reaches through the prsion cell's bars and starts to close in on Kuyo. As the student does this, he says, "come on and fight me like a man, Kuyo! I'll kill you for locking me up here!" Then, Kuyo snaps his fingers and the entire student's body becomes engulfed in flames, including his claw. The claw recedes back within the prison cell and the student collapses on the floor of the prison cell.

Kuyo, then, says, "Now, Tsukune. If you really aren't a human, why don't you show me your monster form? Go right ahead. Don't hold anything back. Or, maybe you really are a human?" Tsukune senses the intense demonic aura emanating from Kuyo, but, obviously, he does nothing. Kuyo says, "Hmph. Fine. Ghi, what about you? Or Sushizuke? Hinata, why don't you show me your monster form?" They all do nothing, as expected. Kuyo proclaims, "So our intel was right. You are all human, except for Moka Akashiya."

Outside of the security committee's headquarters (the dungeon that Tsukune, Moka, Ghi, Sushizuke, and Hinata are now in), the rest of the newspaper club, excluding Ryuumaru and Gin, arrive. However, then, Gin pops up from above and says, "You guys are really going to go after them?" Kurumu replies, "Yeah. We are. If you want to help, fine. If not, then stay out of our way." Gin asks, "You would really risk your lives to save humans?" Kurumu responds, "You idiot. It doesn't matter if they're human. I love Tsukune and the rest are some of my friends. I know that the rest of us here, besides you, feels the same way. So, stand aside." Gin walks past them and, as he passes Kurumu, says, "You're gonna get yourselves killed." When Gin completely passes all of them buy, Kurumu yells, "Well, if you're such a coward where you won't even help out your friends, then just cower in a corner! We don't need you anyway!" Then, everyone except Gin heads into the dungeon. Gin just stands there andturns around. He says, "Damn it! If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be doing this!" Then, Gin walks into the dungeon.

Kuyo leads them further into the dungeon, until they get to a decrepit, old room. Most of the room is decayed. It's made of solid brick or stone and has numerous piles of rubble in it. In the left corner of the room, they see someone lying on the ground. As they get closer, they clearly see that it's Ryuumaru. He has multiple scratch wounds across his face. His right leg and left arm are broken with the bones slightly sticking out.. He has 2 black eyes and his face is bruised up terribly. He also has some blood dripping from his mouth. A look of terror appears on each of their faces, except Kuyo. Ghi asks Kuyo, angrily, "What the hell did you do to him?!" Kuyo replies, "Well, he defied the security committee and he called in reinforcements. So, this is his just reward. If only we could have stopped him before he was able to contact the reinforcements! But, no matter. When they show up, my committee will just have to kill them."

Ghi yells, "You bastard! I'll kill you myself!" Kuyo cackles, "Hahahahahaha! You? A human? You don't stand a chance against me!" Ghi proclaims, "Don't underestimate shinobi!" Ghi rushes at Kuyo, but Kuyo is able to deliver 1 extremely hard punch before Ghi has any time to react. This punch sends Ghi flying at the right corner of the room and the wall stops Ghi hard. Ghi falls down on the ground, with a very noticeable bruise on his left cheek, and passes out. Then, Kuyo turns to Tsukune, ready to set him ablaze. However, Moka shields Tsukune (although Kuyo hasn't really attacked yet). Kuyo asks Moka, "Why are you shielding him? Need I remind you that this is a human? The enemy of our kind?!" Moka says, "I don't care! He's my friend! He's the first friend I've ever had and I'll gladly protect him with my life!"

Kuyo comments, "How touching. Then, I suppose I'll just have to kill you too. No enemies of the security committee shall be tolerated! Whether they be monster or human!" As Kuyo starts to punch Moka, Kurumu flies in, grabs Moka and Tsukune, and carries them a couple of feet away from Kuyo, before Moka receives any damage from Kuyo. Moka says, "Kurumu? What are you doing here?" Kurumu replies, "We came to save all of you. Whether you like it or not, you're all our friends." Tsukune says, "Thank you, Kurumu." Kurumu hugs Tsukune, burrying his face in her chest. "Aww, don't mention it, Tsukune!" Kurumu replies, dazily. Then, they hear Masami scream. They all turn to her as she screams, "Ryuu-chan!" She runs over to him and starts lightly slapping his face, as to wake him up. But, then, she sees how badly he's beat up and stops doing that, seeing as how he isn't responding to her (he's obviously knocked unconscious).

Then, she turns around, with silent tears in her eyes, and stares daggers at Kuyo. She yells, "Kuyooooooo! I'll kill you!" She gets up and flies toward him. However, Gin appears and both stops Masami's advance and shields her. Gin tells her, "Masami don't. He's way out of your league. Let me handle him." Masami screams at Kuyo, "Why did you do it?! Why?! What did he ever do to you?!" Kuyo replies, "I doubt you'd be taking such a defensive stance for him if you knew his true nature." Masami retorts, "What are you talking about?! I know his true nature! He's an elf!" Then, Kuyo says, "Oh! So close! But, incorrect. Do you really want to know what he is?" Then, Ghi very faintly drifts back into consciousness. Kuyo asks again, "Do you want to know the true nature of Ryuumaru?" Masami says, "There's nothing you can say that will stop me from loving and caring about Ryuu-chan!" Kuyo says, "Really? Not even if I told you that he's a half-elf?" Masami whispers, "What?" Kuyo proclaims, "Yeah, that's right! He's a dirty half-elf!" Then, a large amount of red chakra starts seeping from Ryuumaru's body and it spirals around him (like it did to Naruto during his fight with Haku). The chakra momentarily forms a fox's head and the fox head roars. Then, all of Ryuumaru's wounds start to heal at an alarming rate. Within seconds, he's fully healed. Then, 3 whisker-like marking appear on each of Ryuumaru's cheeks, the fingernails on his right hand grow longer, his canine teeth grow a bit longer, and his eyes turn red with the pupils becoming feral. Ryuumaru lets out a loud cry, "Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!" (it sounds like naruto does when he's in his initail jinchuriki mode)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ryuumaru rushes at Kuyo on all fours in an instant. He stands upright and grabs Kuyo's left hand and pulls him towards himself. Then, as Kuyo's face is inches from Ryuumaru's face, Ryuumaru punches Kuyo hard and makes him flip over before he lets go of Kuyo, where Kuyo is knocked back a few feet. Ryuumaru roars, "Wraaaahhhhhh!" Kuyo says, "What are you? How can a half-elf be this strong?" Ryuumaru forms the tiger hand seal and roars, " Raaaaaahhhh! Raaaaaaahhhh! Raaaaaaahhhh!" He rushes at Kuyo, leaving a small fissure in the ground. He punches Kuyo up with a possibly bone shattering uppercut. Ryuumaru growls a little. Then, Kuyo gets back up and says, "You're a half-elf! How can your attacks be this powerful?! But, they're still nothing compared to mine!"

Then, Kuyo enters his true form, the form of a yoko (or fox spirit) with 4 blazing tails. Then, Ryuumaru rushes at Kuyo, again. When he's a couple of inches away from him, Ryuumaru starts slashing at him. After about 6 direct slashes at his face, a burst of red chakra exudes from Ryuumaru and spirals around him. This knocks Kuyo back about 1 foot. Then, Kuyo has 1 of his tails touch another 1 and a fireball is produced. He launches the fireball at Ryuumaru with 1 of his tails and this knocks Ryuumaru into a corner of the room. Then, the red chakra starts to bubble around Ryuumaru until it forms a type of cloak (it looks exactly like the red chakra around naruto in his 1-tailed form). Darck circles appear around Ryuumaru's eyes, the whisker-like marking become thicker, and his canine teeth and the fingernails on his right hand grow a bit longer. Ryuumaru yells, "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Masami whispers, "Ryuu-chan... what are you?" Tatsuya comments, "I've never seen anything like this!" Ryuumaru rushes at Kuyo and slashes at him. Kuyo quickly dodges it, but the chakra around Ryuumaru's arm starts to form another arm that rushes at Kuyo and grabs Kuyo. Ryuumaru throws Kuyo at the wall using the chakra arm. Ryuumaru yells, "Raaaaahhhh!" Then, he puts his hands on the ground and sit down (he looks extremely fox-like when he does this). Kuyo falls down and quickly gets back up. Kuyo gloats, "What's wrong? You starting to get tired? Hahaha!" Then, out of the nowhere, 3 of the chakra arms burst from under the ground and attempy to grab Kuyo. Kuyo quickly escapes from the chakra arms and launches another fireball at Ryuumaru using his tails. However, Ryuumaru just sits there and the fireball hits him. When the smoke from the attack clear, Ryuumaru seems to be, not just completely unharmed, but completely unaffected.

Ryuumaru holds out his right hand and a blue ball of chakra starts spiralling in his hand, with the red chakra cloak spiralling around it. Ryuumaru runs at Kuyo at high speed and yells, "Rasengan!" however, at the last second, Kuyo dodges it and Ryuumaru's attack hits the wall behind Kuyo. The rasengan leaves a huge spiral shaped hole in the wall. Moka says, "Such awesome power...what is he?" Then, a second tail forms out of the red chakra cloak. Ryuumaru's lips turn black and the whisker-like marking become even thicker. Ryuumaru growls deeply. The 2 tails wave back and forth as if it was waiting for something. Ryuumaru turns around at Kuyo and thrusts his right hand out. When his hand stops, the chakra keeps going and forms a chakra arm. Kuyo easily dodges this. However, as that 1 chakra arm travels along its path, several more chakra arms pop up out of the 1st chakra arm. They all rush at Kuyo and grab him. Ryuumaru lift Kuyo up into the air and slams him down onto the floor.

The chakra arms recede into the red chakra cloak and, then, Ryuumaru right arm seems to just drop down to his side. Kuyo, then, says, "Ahh, I think I understand it now. I'm just remembering something I heard before. You're a jinchuriki, aren't you?!" Ryuumaru just roars, "Raaaaaaahhhhh!" This lets out a large shockwave of red chakra at Kuyo and and knocks him back a couple feet. Kuyo proclaims, "So, this is the power of a jinchuriki! Such glorious power! Why don't you join me, jinchuriki? I can give you anything you desire!" Then, a voice says, "I'm sorry, but what he wants, you can't offer him." Everyone turns around to the other entrance to the room (not the 1 Kurumu and the others came through), and sees a man dressed in a kimono just like the 1 Orochimaru wore when he 1st met with Tsunade (when Orochimaru told Tsunade to heal his arms and he would resurrect her lover and brother (that kimono (the 1 with the 3 tomoe on the back))). Kuyo barks, "Who are you to tell me what this inferior being wants?!"

The man announces, "My name is Orochi of the Fuma clan, and I branded that boy with a mark. That mark will make him come to me for power. Power that you can't offer him." Then, the red chakra cloak forms a 3rd tail. Ryuumaru's eyes glow completely red, his canine teeth and the fingernails on his right hand grow longer, and the whisker-like markings on his cheeks grow even thicker. Then, at this moment, Ghi wakes up. He sees Ryuumaru in the red chakra cloak and a look of terror comes across his face. Ghi stands up, with his bruise, strangely, almost completely healed. He slams his hands on the ground and yells, "Wood style: foo dog heads!" Several pillars of wood with the tips of the woop in the shape of foo dogs (consult narutopedia if you have no idea what those look like) and they rysh towards Ryuumaru. The wooden pillars wrap themselves around Ryuumaru and absorb the red chakra.

Then, Ryuumaru channels wind chakra to the areas of his body that the wooden pillars are wrapped around. The wooden pillars are sliced off of Ryuumaru's body and he stands back up on 2 feet. Ryuumaru starts walking over to Orochi. Ghi runs after him and puts his hand on his left shoulder. Ghi asks him, "Ryuu, where are you going?" Ryuumaru replies, "I'm going where I can get more power. That is all." Ghi says, "What? What are you talking about?" Ryuumaru explains, "I'm going to Orochi. He offers me power, and I'll take it." "What are you talking about?! This is Orochi! You know, enemy #1 of the Leaf Village! How can you do this?" Ryuumaru responds, "That's none of my concern. I am an avenger. My only reason for living is to kill a certain someone, and until then, i have to keep getting more power. Enough so that I can finally kill him."

Ghi says, "You're not going to Orochi!" Ryuumaru knocks Ghi's hand off his shoulder. Then, Ghi notices a black mark on the left side of Ryuuaru's neck (it looks exactly like sasuke and Anko's curse mark). Then, the mark starts glowing red, as if it were flames. Then, the mark starts to spread across his neck to his left eye (exactly as it did to sasuke in his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End). Ryuumaru asks, "Why would you try and stop me? Did you not hear Kuyo's words?" Ghi answers, "What? About you being a half-elf?" Ryuumaru responds, "Precisely." Ghi replies, "I don't care about that! You aren't going anywhere!" Ryuumaru responds, "Then, how about I give you some more incentive?" Ghi asks, "Huh?" Ryuumaru takes his Yokai academy uniform's jacket off, revealing the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. The t-shirt is black and has the Leaf Village's symbol in red on the front. However, on the back of the t-shirt stood the symbol for the Demonsbane clan (it looks like an ouroboros circliong around 3 tomoe). Ryuumaru proclaims, "My name is Ryuumaru Demonsbane." Then, his eyes become red and have 2 tomoe circling each pupil. Ghi thinks, "The sharingan!"

Ryuumaru says, "Will you still stop me?" Ghi says, "Hell yeah, I will!" Then, Ryuumaru says, "Well, I'm not going down without a fight. You think you can beat me?" Ghi says, "Fuck yeah! Sharingan or not, I'll snap you out of this!" Masami thinks, "So, that's the sharingan Ryuu-chan was talking about?" Then, Ryuumaru jumps and kicks Ghi. He yells, "Leaf hurricane!" as he does this. However, at the moment of the impact, Ghi blocks the kick with both of his arms. Ryuumaru kicks himself away from Ghi and does a back-flip. He forms the horse and tiger seals and then forms the confrontation hand seal. He yells, "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" He blows toward the confrontation seal and a large stream of fire rushes at Ghi. When it reaches his approximate vicinity, the fire forms a large fireball. When the fire clears, instead of seeing Ghi, Ryuumaru sees a dome made of wood. Ghi says, "Wood style: domed wall jutsu." Ryuumaru comments, "I thought that only the 1st hokage, Hashirama Senju, could use that change in chakra nature." Ghi says, "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Ryuumaru replies, "I am. I intend to bury you."

Then, Ghi explains, "Why do you want to go to Orochi?! He's just going to use you to take over your body!" Ryuumaru explains, "I am an avenger. It's my purpose in life to get as much power as I can so that I can complete my goal. If he can help me achieve that goal, then I'll give him my body many times over." Ghi asks Ryuumaru, "And what goal would that be?!" Ryuumaru replies, "Revenge. I'll kill the man who murdered my clan in 1 night. I'll kill Ganondorf! I'll teach him that when he let me live, he made the biggest mistake of his life!" Ghi says, "Is that all you've ever thought about? Revenge? Were we ever truly friends?" Ryuumaru responds, "No. When I attended the ninja academy, when I became your friend, and when I decided to become a guardian and attend this school, I was determined to find my own path. But now, all that matters is revenge." Ghi says, "So your saying that everything that we've done up till now... you're saying that none of that mattered?" Ryuumaru responds, "No, my memories back at the leaf village and with you as a friend were some of my happies memories. I did consider you my greatest friend. A great enough friend for me to kill. When I kill you, by severing that bond, I'll gain even more power than you can possibly imagine! Come at me!"

Masami kneels down and starts crying. She says, "Why? Why is he doing this? What's happened to him?" Ryuumaru's sharingan suddenly gains 1 more tomoe, thus making it fully mature. He forms the confrontation hand seal and yells, "Fire style: stream!" A stream of fire exits Ryuumaru's mouth and rushes at Ghi. Ghi forms the dragon, tiger, and hare hand seals and then forms the confrontation seal. He yells, "Water style: raging waves!" Water gushes out of his mouth and extingushes Ryuumaru's fire style jutsu. Then, Ryuumaru forms the rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare, and tiger (again) hand seals in that order. Then, forms the confrontation hand seal and yells, "Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" Several small fireballs exit his mouth and head towards Ghi. Ghi focuses his chakra to his feet and jumps up high. He throws a shuriken and forms the correct hand seal. He yells, "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" The 1 shuriken turns into about 50 shuriken when they are about halway from Ryuumaru. Ryuumaru deactivates his sharingan and forms the tiger hand seal. "Byakugan!" Ryuumaru yells and the blood vessels around his eyes pop up.

Ryuumaru starts spinning in place and yells, "8 trigrams: palm rotation!" As Ryuumaru spins, chakra starts spinning in a dome shape around Ryuumaru. As the shuriken approach Ryuumaru, the jutsu deflects them all. Then, as Ryuumaru stops spinning, he takes a stance. Then, Ryuumaru yells, "Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams: 32 palms!" He rushes at Ghi and strikes him twice. "2 palms!" Then he delivers 2 more strikes. "4 palms!" he yells. As Ryuumaru consecutively lands more blows, he yells, "8 palms! 16 palms! 8 trigrams: 32 palms!" With the last blow, Ghi is knocked back 2 feet. Ghi quickly regains his composure and Ryuumaru states, "I didn't expect you to be able to withstand that jutsu. How about I try something stronger?!" Ryuumaru takes another stance, with his right arm lowered and stretched out in front of him and his left arm lifted up and stretched out behind him. Ryuumaru yells, "Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams: 64 palms!" As he repeatedly attacks Ghi, he yells, "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 8 trigrams: 64 palms!" The last blow knocks Ghi back a couple feet and makes him collapse on the floor.

Ryuumaru mutters, "Heh." However, Ghi gets back up, again. Ryuumaru, then, says, "Ghi... how are you able to get up? I forcibly closed 96 chakra points in your chakra network system. You shouldn't even be able to stand up." Ghi says, "The same way I can use wood style. You want to know what that is?" Ryuumaru says, "Fine. Tell me." Ghi explains, "When I was born, Orochi killed my parents to implant the 1st hokage's cells into me. He wanted to implant it into me so that he could take over my body and he would be able to use the wood style. So don't think that you're the only person who's ever lost anything!" Ryuumaru replies, "That's a laugh." Ghi says, "What?!" Ryuumaru says, "Don't even think of putting yourself in the same place as me! You have no idea what it's like for you to lose anything! You never even had anything! You've been alone from the very beginning! It's the memories that cause me so much pain! You'll never be able to understand it! And you have no idea what it's like to be hated! So don't even try!" Ghi replies, "Well, I may not have ever had any real family, but when I met you and when we became friends, I thought that maybe, that was what it was like to have a brother. And that's why I can't let you go to Orochi! I don't want to sever this bond!" Ryuumaru replies, "Well, if you won't, I will!"

Ryuumaru forms the confrontation hand seal and yells, "Ninja art: flying nail mist!" He blows outward and a flurry of senbon fly towards Ghi. The senbon hit Ghi, but then a puff of smoke appears around him. Then, when the smoke clears, it's revealed that the senbon hit a log. Ryuumaru deactivates his byakugan and activates his sharingan. Then, he looks up and sees Ghi falling and about to land on him. Ryuumaru dodges Ghi's attack and waves his hand, yelling, "Beast wave palm!" as he does so. A wave of blue chakra rushes forth in the form of the motion his hand was making. Ghi ducks underneath the wave of chakra, effectively dodging it. The wave of chakra leaves a hole in the shape of a horizontal line in the wall behind him. Ryuumaru pulls out several shuriken and throws them. He claps his hands and yells, "Wind style: gale palm!"

A gust of wind makes the shuriken spin much quicker as the fly at their target. Ghi claps his hand and yells, "Wind style: gale palm!" Another gust of wind cancels out the 1st gust of wind and knocks the shuriken out of the air. Ryuumaru pulls out a scroll and unrolls it. He forms the tiger hand seal and a puff of smoke exits the scroll. When the smoke clears, a fuma shuriken is revealed. Ryuumaru throws the fuma shuriken at Ghi, but he dodges it. then, Ryuumaru throws a normal shuriken at Ghi, but he dodges it again. Then, Ryuumaru pulls on the trap wire that was, unknowingly to Ghi, tied to the ninja tools and directs them around Ghi. The trap wire wraps itself around Ghi as the ninja tools continue to circle around Ghi. Then, Ryuumaru forms the snake, dragon, hare, and tiger hand seals. He puts the trap wire that the shuriken is tied to in his mouth and yells, "Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!" He forms the confrontation hand seal and a stream of fire travels along the trap wire. When the fire reaches Ghi, a largish explosion occurs. When the flames clear, Ghi starts to dissolve into mud. Ryuumaru thinks, "An earth style: shadow clone!" Then, the curse mark spreads all over his body in the shape of black flames.

Ryuumaru senses Ghi's chakra signature behind him and he throws a kunai with a bomb tag attached to it at where he sensed Ghi's chakra. The kunai explodes upon impact. When the smoke clears, he sees a log is where he sensed Ghi's chakra. Then, he sees a hand pop up from underneath the ground. He hears Ghi yell, "Earth style: headhunter jutsu!" Ryuumaru is pulled underneath the ground until his head is the only part of him that isn't underground. Ghi pops up from underground directly in front of Ryuumaru's head. Underground, Ryuumaru forms the ram hand seal and yells, "Teleportation jutsu!" He teleports directly behind Ghi and Ghi jumps away from him. Ryuumaru forms the snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger hand seals and, then, forms the confrontation hand seal. He yells, "Fire style: flame bombs!" A medium-sized fireball exits his mouth and flies at Ghi. Ghi forms the tiger, snake, rat, snake (again), and tiger (again) hand seals and yells, "Water style: water wall!" Ghi spits out a large amount of water that forms a wall. The fireball is extinguished as it makes contact with Ghi's jutsu.

Ryuumaru bites his right thumb to make it bleed and forms the boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram hand seals. He yells, "Summoning Jutsu!" and slams his right hand on the ground. A puff of smoke appears on the ground and, once the smoke clears, Gama the 3rd is revealed. Ryuumaru forms the ram hand seal and puts his right hand on Gama the 3rd's back. He starts channeling his wind chakra into the toad. Gama the 3rd performs the ram, bird, boar, monkey,and ram (again) hand seals and Ryuumaru yells "Wind style: toad water pistol!" Gama the 3rd spit out a large amount of water that knocks Ghi back towards the wall opposite where the rest of the newspaper club is. Ghi regains his composure and forms the confrontation hand seal. He yells, "Ninja art: flying nail mist!" Ghi blows outward and a flurry of senbon fly towards Ryuumaru. Ryuumaru dodges the attack and forms the bird hand seal. He yells, "Wind style: air bullets!" Several small bullets of air materialize and fly towards Ghi. Ghi forms the ram hand seal and yells, "Teleportation jutsu!" He disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears behind Ryuumaru. The air bullets fly through the wall, leaving small bullet-shaped holes. Ryuumaru turns around to face Ghi and backs away from him. Ryuumaru picks up the fuma shuriken he threw earlier and throws it at Ghi once again. He forms the dragon hand seal and yells, "Wind style: guiding wind!" While the fuma shuriken flies towards Ghi, he pulls out a scroll and unrolls it.

He forms the tiger hand seal and a puff of smoke exits the scroll. When the smoke clears, a sword is revealed and Ghi grabs it. Seconds befoe the fuma shuriken hits its target, Ghi ducks underneath it and sticks the sword in the hole that connects the blades of the shuriken, effectively halting its movement. Ghi uses his sword to throw the fuma shuriken back at Ryuumaru. Ryuumaru forms the dragon, tiger, and hare hand seal and forms the confrontation seal. He yells, "Water style: raging waves!" Water gushes out of Ryuumaru's mouth and rushes towards the shuriken. The stream of water knocks the shuriken out of the air. Then, he forms the tiger, snake, and dog hand seals and yells, "Lightning attack!" Ryuumaru separates his hands and thrusts them forward. A pulse of lighting rushes form from his hands and flies after Ghi. The lightning hits Ghi only for a puff of smoke to appear around him. After the smoke clears, a log is left in his place.

Ryuumaru rushes at Ghi and kicks him. Then, he dashes behind him and pounches him from behind. Then, he jumps into the air and performs and axe kick. He rushes behind the opponent again and sweeps them off their feet. He does an upward flip kicking Ghi as he does so. Then, he kicks Ghi in the back with his lift heel as Ghi falls to the ground. As he lands the final blow, he yells, "Hurricane formation!" Ryuumaru does a back-flip away from Ghi. Ghi gets back up. Ryuumaru forms the ram, horse, snake, and tiger hand seals and yells, "Lightning illusion: flash pillar!" Then, a large flash of light appears and blinds Ghi. Ghi claps his hands together and dispels the genjutsu. Ghi says, "Genjutsu won't cut it with me!" Ryuumaru replies, staring at him intently, "Oh, it won't, will it?" Then, Ghi sees himself as if he were made of paper. His right hand starts to burn, but Ghi starts causing a disruption in his chakra flow. Then, Ghi starts seeing everything normally again. Ryuumaru explains, "That jutsu is called 'genjutsu: sharingan.' It's a jutsu that uses the illusory properties of the sharingan on someone."

Then, Ryuumaru throws a bunch of kunai in the air and uses his chakra to keep them suspended in the air. Ryuumaru yells, "Assault blade!" The kunai, which are pointed in Ghi's direction, fly towards Ghi. Ghi forms the bird, hare, and snake hand seal and yells,"Wood style: tree wall barrier!" Many wooden branches burst from the ground and form a net-like wall in front of Ghi. The wall stops the kunai dead in their tracks. Ryuumaru forms the ram hand seal and disappears in a puff of smoke. He reappears behind Ghi in a puff of smoke and punches Ghi in the stomach, making him flip over. While Ghi's head is facing the ground, Ryuumaru jumps and grabs Ghi's legs. Ryuumaru wraps his own legs around Ghi's waist and the force of the motions Ryuumaru has been performing pushed them a little further from the wooden wall. Ryuumaru drives Ghi's head into the floor, yelling, "Falcon drop!" When Ryuumaru finishes the attack, He does a back-flip away from Ghi. A puff of smoke appears around Ghi. When the smoke clears, a log is left in his place. Ryuumaru yells, "Goddamn it, Ghi. If you're gonna fight me, then fight me like a man!"

Ghi, who's behind Ryuumaru, pulls out a scroll, bites his thumb, unrolls the scroll, and drags his bleeding thumb across the scroll's paper. He twirls the unrolled scroll around himself for about 20 seconds. He forms the tiger, snake, dragon, and dog hand seals with the scroll still in his hands.. Then, he re-rolls the scroll and slams it on the ground. He yells, "Summoning earth style: fanged pursuit jutsu!" The words from the scroll exit the scroll and go underground. In about 5 seconds, Ryuumaru feels some vibrations underground. He jumps up high and narrowly avoids several ninja hounds that were about to bite and constrict him. Once they emerge and see that they missed their targets, the ninja hounds vanish in a puff of smoke.

Then, Ryuumaru thrusts his hands outward with his fingers pointed at Ghi. Then, the fingertips of the automail on his left hand flip up, revealing bony fingertips. Ryuumaru yells, "Digital shrapnel!" Then, the fingertips from both of his hands fly outward towards Ghi. Ghi uses his sword to deflect every single bone. Ryuumaru uses his chakra to regrow the fingertips in both of his hands. His automail returns to normal. Then, Ryuumaru's automail changes to reveal a hole in the elbow, the shoulder, and the palm of his hand. Sharps bones emerge from those areas on both of his arms, as well as on his knees. Ryuumaru rushes at Ghi and starts slashing at him with the bones. Ghi yells, "How are you doning this?!" as he dodges each slash. Ryuumaru proclaims, "This is my kekkei genkai! Willow dance!" Ghi uses his sword to block every bone slash, but as Ghi blocks them, Ryuumaru parries Ghi attacks. Eventually, Ryuumaru just lets down the right sleeve of his shirt and a sharp bone emerges from the shoulder. He pulls out the bone, which turns out to be in a shape similar to a sword.

Ryuumaru yells, "Camellia dance!" He uses the bone sword to repeatedly attempt to stab Ghi by repeatedly jabbing at him with the sword. Ghi, however and amazingly, dodges every stab attempt. Ryuumaru says, "What the hell is with you?! No 1 has ever been able to dodge every stab!" Ghi yells, "Don't underestimate me!" Then, Ryuumaru's automail changes once again to reveal numerous, small openings in the automail. Then, numerous sharp bones emerge from both of his arms and he yells, "Larch dance!" He swings his arms wildly at Ghi. Ghi skillfully dodges each swing of his arms. Then, a large blast of energy hits Ryuumaru. Ghi looks at where the blast came from and sees some smoke coming from Tatsuya's outstretched arms. Ghi exclaims, "Tatsuya?! What the hell?! You could have done that the whole time and you wait till now to do it?!" Tatsuya replies, "I'm sorry! Everything just seemed so dramatic!"

Then, Tsukune, who almost died if not for Moka's blood injection (the battle between Kuyo and the rest of the newspaper club still continued as Ryuumaru and Ghi had their epic showdown), delivered a bone shattering punch, effectively defeating (but not killing) Kuyo.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kuyo lies on the room's floor, unconscious from the serious blow dealt by Tsukune. Tsukune, however, also collapses on the floor and Moka picks him up. At this moment, Orochi starts slowly walking towards Ryuumaru's unconscious body. Ghi runs in front of Ryuumaru to stop Orochi's advance. Orochi asks Ghi, "Do you really think that you'll be able to stop me?" Ghi yells, "He's not going with you!" Orochi sighs and says, "Well, I'll make you regret the decision to guard the half-elf." Orochi forms the snake hand seal. Then, in a flash, a man wearing red monk robes (like the ones Auron wore in Final Fantasy X) appears directly in front of Ghi. He has a large sword that looks identical to Auron's tied to his back. He's also wearing a leaf village headband on his forehead. He has short black hair (styled like Yamato's in Naruto Shippuden) and is wearing black ninja sandals.

The man says, "Not as long as I'm hear!" Orochi replies, "I didn't expect to see you here, Kuromaru." Kuromaru replies, "I may not be able to kill you, but, if you try and touch 1 of my pupils, I'll make us die on each other's sword!" Orochi says, lightly, "Oh, no thank you. I'm not here for full-on war. I guess I can wait to get my hands on the Demonsbane. He'll come to me for power, regardless." Orochi forms the confrontation seal with his right hand and starts to phase through the floor. As he completely phases through the ground, they hear him say, "And there's nothing you can do about it. Mwahahahahaha!"

Ghi says, "Sensei, you're finally here!" Kuromaru replies, "Yeah. Sorry it took me so long to get here. But, what happened here?" Ghi says, "Is what Kuyo said true? Is Ryuu a half-elf?" Kuromaru replies, "I see. So that's out in the open now, is it? Well, it seems I have a lot to explain to you." Masami runs up to Ghi and Kuromaru and says, "Wait! Please. Can you tell me what happened to Ryuu-chan?" Kuromaru asks, "Forgive me, but who are you?" Ghi explains, "Uh, yeah... Sensei? I forgot to tell you: Ryuu got a girlfriend. And this is her." Kuromaru replies, "Oh, okay. Well, I suppose you deserve an explanation for everything. But, maybe 1 of you can explain to me what exactly happened here? We should get out of here first and get Ryuu somewhere less full of rubble." Then, Kuromaru takes a better look at Ryuumaru and sees how beat up he is. Kuromaru exclaims, "What the hell happened to Ryuu?!" Tatsuya answers, "Sorry." Masami runs over to Ryuumaru's side and leans him upright, while he still remains unconscious. She opens her mouth, to reveal very small fangs amidst the rest of her teeth. She bites Ryuumaru's neck and, both quickly and gradually, Ryuumaru's injuries heal. Moka asks Masami, "Uh, Masami? How are you able to do that?!" Masami replies, "I don't know. I've just always been able to do that. and, for some reason, my blood has always had some unusual and strong healing power."

Masami hands Ryuumaru over to Kuromaru and they all (except for Moka and Tsukune (Moka brings Tsukune to his dorm)) head for the infirmary. Kuromaru lays Ryuumaru down on a bed and Ghi uses his wood style to bind him. Then, Ghi forms the tiger, dog, and snake hand seals and says, "Wood clone jutsu." Then, wood starts to grow off of Ghi's left arm and left leg until it forms a clone of him. The wood clone maintains the wooden pillars binding Ryuumaru to the bed. The original Ghi and everyone else walk outside the room. As they come out of the room, they see Moka running towards them. when Moka gets close to them, Masami asks, "Okay. So, who are you?"

Kuromaru replies, "My name is Kuromaru Sarutobi, and I'm Ryuumaru and Ghi's sensei. I taught them most of what they know about the ways of the ninja and the ways of the guardian. But, now, I need 1 of you to explain to me what happened back there if I can answer any of your questions to the best of my ability." Moka explains everything that happened before Masami and the rest of the club came to the rescue. Masami explains everything that happened after that point, but before Ghi regained consciousness. Ghi explains the rest of what happened after he regained consciousness.

Kuromaru sighs and says, "So, what's the 1st thing you guys want me to explain?" Ghi says, "About Ryuu being a half-elf. Not that I care, but why didn't he tell me?" Kuromaru explains, "Well, Ghi, in our world, half-elves are 1 of the most discriminated races. He didn't tell you because he feared more persecution." Ghi asks, "But why? Why is he hated? And what do you mean 'more persecution?'" Kuromaru explains, "No one know for sure, but most people say that half-elves are hated because they're different. They're really both elf and human, but people don't treat them like either 1. To what Lord Kazeshiro told me, he's faced the dark shroud of discrimination all of his life prior to Kazeshiro finding him in the streets." Masami asks, "Who's Kazeshiro?" Ghi explains, "He's the current leader of the guardians."

Ghi asks Kuromaru, "But, you still haven't explained to me why he never told me." Kuromaru explains, "Well, Ghi, try to put yourself in his shoes. He's always felt that everyone hated him: humans, halflings, and monsters alike. When Lord Kazeshiro found him on the streets of Hyrule Castle Town, he was already greatly scared of telling him his true identity. I think the reason he lashed out at you is because Kuyo revealed this fact to all of you. Although, the majority of his rage was focused at Kuyo, as well as you, Ghi, when you tried to stop him from leaving."

Ghi asks, "Did I do the right thing, sensei?" Kuromaru replies, "Yes. You did. We couldn't let Orochi get his hands on Ryuu. We still must make sure that doesn't happen." Masami asks, "And what was that red chakra that came out of Ryuu-chan?" Kuromaru says, with a look of shock across his face,"You saw him using red chakra?! Ghi, you didn't tell me this. How far did it progress?!" Ghi replies, "I stopped it right as it reached the 3rd tail. Calm down, sensei." Kuromaru replies, "Oh, good." Masami says, "You still didn't answer my question! What was the red chakra?" Kuromaru explains, "Are you sure you want to know this? Because it isn't pretty." Masami nods her head in confirmation and says, "Yeah. I want to know what's going on with Ryuu-chan."

Kuromaru explains, "Ryuumaru is something called a jinchuriki. A jinchuriki is the human or, in Ryuumaru's case, halfling host of a biju, or tailed beast. In Ryuumaru's case, it's the 9 tailed fox. It's an incredibly powerful beast that once attacked our home, the village hidden in the leaves. And consider yourself lucky that you only saw 3 tails form out of the chakra." Masami inquires, "Why?" Kuromaru replies, "Because, when the 4th tail pops up, you won't want to be anywhere near him." Then, Masami asks, "Okay. And, what was that mark that was covering his skin?" Kuromaru explains, "It's called a 'curse mark.' In his case, it's called the 'heavens' curse mark.' What it does is that it allows Ryuu to passively absorb nature energy to add to his chakra, thus strengthening him. He's not supposed to stay in that form too long or he could lose his sense of himself. Orochi applied that curse mark on Ryuu himself. It almost killed him."

Then, Ghi asks Kuromaru, "And Ryuu said something about claiming revenge against someone named 'Ganondorf.' What's that about?" Kuromaru says, "Well, Ghi, you know how they say that there used to be a clan of elven ninja that were allied with both the Leaf Village and the guardians called the Demonsbane clan? And how no one hears anything about them anymore?" Ghi replies, "Yeah. Why?" Kuromaru explains, "That's because, 12 years ago, Ganondorf slaughtered the Demonsbane clan in 1 night, save for 2 members of the clan. They were Ryuumaru, his little brother, Nobuo. Thier mother was an elf from the Demonsbane clan and their father was a human from the Uchiha clan. When they saw their parents slaughtered, they bothg awakened their sharingan. When Lord Kazeshiro took him in, Ryuumaru begged him to let him become a ninja and a guardian. When Kazeshiro asked him why, Ryuu replied 'For revenge.' I'm not saying that Lord Kazeshiro agreed with it, but he still brought Ryuu to the Leaf Village to become a ninja. He made me his sensei so that I could both keep an eye on the 9 tails sealed within him and to keep him on the right path."

Ghi asks, "Didn't Ryuu think of any of us as friends? Why did he want to kill me?" Kuromaru replies, "I'm sure he did. But, when Kuyo announced his identity to everyone, I'd imagine he thought your bonds as friends were severed at that moment. He saw his identity as your friend conditional. If his identity as a half-elf were ever exposed, he couldn't see it being possible for you all to remain friends with him. And he saw that as an opportunity." Ghi says, "An opportunity?" Kuromaru replies, "Yes, an opportunity to awaken 1 of the most powerful types of dojutsu in existence: the mangekyo sharingan. He knew the only way to awaken that kekkei genkai would be for him to lose a very important bond after his sharingan had fully matured. And, if what you're telling me did happen, the curse mark probably influenced him a decent amount." Then, Masami starts shedding silent tears from both of her eyes. She asks, "He thought we would hate him if we found out who he truly was?" Kuromaru replies, "Exactly. He knew that both half-elves and the Demonsbane clan were hated here, so he did whatever he could to make sure no one found out anything about him." Masami says, "He didn't trust us?"

Kuromaru explains, "He most likely trusted any of you more than a half-elf usually would. In our world, for a half-elf to trust someone who isn't a half-elf, is the same as death. They know that if they trust anyone, their life is forfeit." Masami exclaims, "That isn't right!" Kuromaru replies, "I know and I agree. But, that's the world we live in." Ghi asks Kuromaru, "Sensei, did you hate Ryuu?" Kuromaru says, "No, I didn't. And I still don't. I consider both you and him the best students I have ever had the privilege of teaching." Masami asks Kuromaru, "Is there any other reasons for Ryuu-chan to be hated?" He explains, "There is 1 more, but it really only applies to specific regions." Masami inquires, "And what would that be?"

He replies, "I know that there are areas, such as the Hidden Mist Village, that are known for their discrimination against people with kekkei genkai." Masami asks, "Why are they hated?" Kuromaru explains, "In the world we live in, people hate what they fear. And they fear what they don't or can't understand. In the world of ninja, kekkei genkai is usually as alien as it gets from normal people. And Ryuumaru has A LOT of kekkei genkai." Ghi says, "Really? This is the first time I'm hearing about that." Kuromaru explains, "Yeah, he does. When Ryuumaru was born, the 9 tails was immediately sealed into him. It wasn't planned. It was just that the former jinchuriki of the 9 tails was on his deathbed, and they needed a new jinchuriki. So, right after Ryuumaru was born, they sealed it into him. However, when they sealed the 9 tails into him, his body started rejecting the tailed beast. He almost died. To stop his death, his father injected him with the genes for numerous kekkei genkai as well as natural abilities. This was able to give his body more endurance and stamina to restrain the 9 tails."

Ghi asks, "Uh, what kekkei genkai does he have? And how do you know this all happened?" Kuromaru explains, "The way I know everything I've told all of you so far, is because Lord Kazeshiro told me to read his personal file before I came here. That's why I came so late. And 2nd, you really want to know what kekkei genkai he has?" Ghi says, "On second thought, never mind that." Kuromaru replies, "To be honest, I have no idea how his dad was able to get the DNA samples for each of his kekkei genkai." Ghi says, "Ok. Moving on. But, does that mean Ryuu never cared about being the world's greatest guardian?" Kuromaru replies, "No, that was his dream. He see both his goal of revenge and his goal of becoming the world's greatest guardian as existing along the same path. Because, wouldn't a guardian who succeeded in killing the great Ganondorf be worthy of the title 'world's Greatest Guardian?'" Then, they all hear a bang coming from the room that Ryuumaru was sleeping in.

Back in the room, Ryuumaru is struggling to break free of the wooden pillars constricting him. Ghi's wood clone says, "Why are you so intent on leaving?" Ryuumaru replies, "What does it matter? The question should be why you are so intent on keeping me here." Ghi's wood clone replies, "Because I'm your friend, you dumbass!" Ryuumaru asks, "Really? Does a friend try and kill one another? Why would you still consider me a friend after I tried to kill you?!" Ghi's wood clone answers, "I'm not the only 1 who still considers you a friend! Seeing as I'm just a clone, why don't you wait for the original Ghi and the rest of the guys to come in and they'll explain it to you?" Ryuumaru starts to try and break free of his bonds more vigorously. "No way! I know they'll hate me, so why don't you just let me leave?!"

Then, at that moment, Masami busts slams the door open and runs to Ryuumaru's right side. She leans down and hugs him tightly. She says, "Please, Ryuu-chan. Don't go." Ryuumaru says, "Why would you stop me? Don't you know what I am?" Masami replies, "Yeah. Your sensei explained everything to us. Ryuu-chan, i don't care what you are. I still love you, I still want to be with you, and I want to understand you! " Ryuumaru says, "Why? All my life, I've always been hated. Why won't you?!" Masami replies, "Race doesn't matter to me. It never has." Ryuumaru says, "Why would you bother with something that you'll never be able to understand? No one's ever bothered with me!" Masami replies, "Even if it turns out that I can never understand you, I still want to try! You're the first boyfriend I've ever had and I don't want to lose you! I know that you must understand what that's like."

Ryuumaru replies, "Unfortunately, I do. But, how can you still want me around? Didn't you see how I tried to kill Ghi?" Masami replies, "I know that wasn't you thinking rationally. You thought you had lost us as I'm afraid of losing you. We were some of your first friends, weren't we?" Ryuumaru answers, "Yeah. You were. Are you sure you still want me here?" Masami says, with tears still running down her cheeks, "Of course! I'm not the only one who thinks this, either. None of us blame you for what happened. Your sensei explained the curse mark to us." Masami leans her head in closer to Ryuumaru's. As she does this, she says, "Just stay here...with me..." Then, she kisses Ryuumaru on the lips for several long minutes. Although Masami doesn't know this, Ghi's wood clone immediatley runs out of the room at that moment. Then, when Masami stops kissing Ryuumaru, she grabs hsi right hand and puts it on her left breast. Ryuumaru, after a couple of seconds, gets a large nosebleed and faints back on the bed. Masami exclaims, "Aghhhhhh! Ryuu-chan, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Ryuumaru mutters, "Uh, uh,uh...uh...uh... So soft..." Masami sighs and says, "I guess we'll have to work our way there, Ryuu-chan."


End file.
